I Do
by Branded
Summary: A year ago Kagome left the Feudal era with no intention of returning. Now, the fiance of a wealthy businessman, and attending college, she is finding it difficult to forget the hanyou that once made her monotonous life worth living.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: These characters and such, are the product of Takahashi's brilliant mind. I do not own them, nor would I be posting this on a fan fiction site if I did, obviously. But, just for the record, if I could get away with claiming them as mine - I totally would. :D

* * *

One

It had been a year - an entire year. Kagome sighed, staring at her reflection in the pristine mirror as she brushed her hair absentmindedly. Two bright, brown eyes gazed back calmly; brown eyes that would, soon enough, be covered by the beautiful white veil of a bride. The shock of the idea seemed to bleed the color from Kagome's face. She was marrying the very boy that, at her first day in college - around this time the previous year - she was struggling to avoid. Who would've thought?

'Surely not Inu-yasha.' Kagome thought to herself, setting the brush down a little more forcefully than she had intended. She had sworn to push him from her thoughts, to forget about the other world - her other life- down the well back home at the Higurashi Shrine. Unfortunately, such a task was easier said than done. Kagome turned her attention back to the mirror with a frown. Not a single day had passed that Kagome had not thought of Inu-yasha and the others - her dearest friends, whom she had left behind in the Feudal era. Alas, her regret of leaving was never enough to give her the courage to return - and as every year passed, the idea of returning grew to a nearly mortifying concept.

What would Sango say? Miroku? Shippo? Kagome attempted to push their smiling faces from her mind. Her once best friends must now loathe her. A heavy, sinking feeling overwhelmed Kagome. It was the mundane days like these that drew her to such thoughts, that led her back to the memories she tried so hard to suppress - at least, that's what she told herself. As soon as Hojo returned, Kagome would be able to push the thoughts of Inu-yasha's final embrace from her mind. And yet - something about the eyes staring back at Kagome from the mirror suggested otherwise.

**xxxx**

"Late! I'm going to be la - " The wavering signal broke, and Kei snapped the phone shut angrily. He'd already been away for two weeks - living from one airport to the other. Kagome was bound to be frustrated with his being gone so near to their wedding date. There was plenty left to be planned, after all.

'Business is hell.' Kei though with a sigh, glancing around yet another unfamiliar airport. Kei smiled at the beautiful, blonde woman who had been shooting him suggestive glances for quite some time. 'I take that back, Business is hell _sometimes_.'

Removing the gold band around his finger and tucking it into his pocket as he approached her, Kei smiled in an almost seductive manner. "Excuse me, ma'am, would you happen to know where the bar is?" One look at Kei's expensive suit, and the woman was swooning. "Why, yes. How about I show you?" With a flirtatious grin, she led the way.

"I'm Evelyn, by the way." The woman offered her hand, as they made their way towards the bar. Kei considered merely shaking it, but the sultry stare she had fixed him with had given him a good idea of what exactly this woman wanted - and Kei was fairly certain it wasn't just a gin and tonic. The two stopped walking as he took her hand in his, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"I'm Kei, and it's quite a pleasure to meet you, Evelyn." Shooting another smile at the attractive woman beside him, he began walking again. Evelyn followed an instant later. Kei came to the end of the corridor, noting the large sign on the wall. "Lodging, lodging. Hmmm. Left." He thought aloud, scanning the sign. Evelyn made to turn right, but Kei veered left with a confident stride. "But, the bar is in the other direc- " Evelyn began stupidly. Kei stopped abruptly, turning around to gaze at her with that same seductive smile. "I know." He replied simply. Evelyn giggled. "Oh, you're so bad."

**xxxx**

Kagome glared at her phone, before chucking it onto her bed with a dismal look on her face. Another lost signal, another early goodbye - another week or two before she'd even lay eyes on her future husband. Her mother and grandfather had been so happy to hear the news. Thrilled, even. She was attending college, and had chosen the respectable son of a huge corporation's owner to be her husband - what more could they ask for?

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, clasping her hands together and letting them rest in her lap. She bit her lip nervously as thought of the wedding came to her mind again. Inu-yasha's face floated through her thoughts for the hundredth time that day, and she shook her head with frustration. 'It's only been a year Kagome, it's no wonder you still think about him so much.' She tried to assure herself, but failed miserably, 'Even if it's when you think about your wedding that you think about him the most…'

Kagome stood up abruptly, as if to leave the thoughts of Inu-yasha behind. With her brows furrowed, she frowned deeply. "I am getting MARRIED." She said loudly, confidently, almost as if convincing some unbelieving friend. But she was alone in the room, and there was no one to object to the concept. It seemed there was still one person to convince, however - Herself.

Leaving the bedroom, Kagome looked around. The two bedroom and full bath apartment was more than she could've hoped for, as a college student. Having a fiancé with a rich father, and a great job at his rich father's company, did have its perks. Kagome peered into the full fridge. She was still getting used to the idea of having hot, running water whenever she wanted it. 'The hot springs weren't that bad…' A voice called from the back of her mind. She slammed the fridge door, straightening up. "Enough." She commanded herself. "Just stop thinking about Inu-yas- " The phone rang, interrupting her.

Kagome raced into the bedroom, raising the phone to her ear eagerly. "Sorry, bad connection, darling. You know how airports are." She was surprised to find herself disappointed to hear Kei's voice on the other end of the line. Who had she been expecting? "I'm just getting a room for the night, and I wanted to call and tell you that I'll be in meetings until late, so don't bother trying to get a hold of me." Kagome felt the familiar sense of suspicion creeping into her thoughts. "Oh, that's too bad, I wanted to talk a bit about the wedding." She replied, putting a little too much emphasis on the final word.

On the other end of the country, Kei rolled his eyes, unnoticing of her tone. Naïve little Kagome. At least he didn't have to worry about her ever really questioning his long nights at the office. "Well, you know, when the boss says be there, I have to be there. But I love you, and I'll call you first thing tomorrow, okay?" Kei winked at Evelyn, who lay under the covers watching him with eager eyes. "Okay, I love you…" Kei snapped the phone shut " …Too." Kagome's eyes began to sting as she set the phone down gently beside her. She hugged herself slightly, trembling despite the warmth of the room. She turned from the bleak, hardly furnished bedroom, eyes blurry with tears. It's bareness reminded her too much of the hollow feelings welling up inside her.

* * *

**Ree**: Well, there it is. The very first chapter. This story is an idea I've been toying with for quite some time. I initially intended on making it an AU, but I figured the history shared between Kagome and Inu-yasha would spice things up a bit. With any luck, it was an enjoyable beginning to what I hope will become a fine story. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always helpful, so please feel free to review honestly. Thanks for reading and expect updates soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The white-haired young man raced through the forest, at a speed entirely unnatural. His eyes began to glow, radiating a blood-red inner light. Fangs erupted from his handsome face as his form changed from his natural state, that of a half-demon, to the form of a true demon. The creature sank to his knees, repeating the same name over, and over again as a beautiful raven-haired woman approached. She extended a gentle hand, as if to comfort him, as she vanished into thin air . "Kagome."

Inu-yasha woke with a start, hand instinctively reaching towards the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Breathing heavily, the hanyou glanced around, taking in his surroundings instantaneously. With a sigh, he realized it was just another nightmare, and let his hand drop to his side.

"It's been ages, Inu-yasha, snap out of it." He muttered to himself. Ages somehow didn't express just how long it felt to Inu-yasha. She was gone - for good. And yet, as he walked past the old, rotting well ever so often, he couldn't help his heart from leaping into his throat. Would today be the day? Standing, he glanced from right to left. He didn't want to walk by that damned well. Not today.

The thought of seeing it, of remembering Kagome - it was all but intolerable. Inu-yasha veered left and began walking slowly, he was in no hurry to arrive at the village.

It had been a full year since he had traveled back here to the Bone-eater's well, to Kaede's village. And he had spent the better part of those years trying to forget his past endeavors concerning the Shikon no Tama - or better yet, forget the woman who had helped him so much in those endeavors.

The hanyou fingered the completed jewel that rest in his pocket, feeling the familiar ache within him as he pictured Kagome and the experiences they had shared retrieving the shards. 'She's gone, you idiot. She's not coming back. It's been a year here, and who knows how long it's been over there.' Traveling this way had always made him think of her - he should've known better. Inu-yasha gazed up into the cloudless blue sky, wondering, despite himself, if Kagome was looking up into the same sky, thousands of years in the future.

Snorting aloud at his own sentiment, he tore his gaze from the sky. 'This is ridiculous. She's got her own life now, probably going to that college thing she was always rambling on about.' Inu-yasha couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. Her own life, her own home - probably a boyfriend. And he knew nothing about any of it, anymore.

Before he was aware of it, Inu-yasha had turned around. 'Just a look, a quick look, that's it.' He reassured himself, picking up pace without thought. Inu-yasha could sense the clearing before he could see it, could smell the decaying wood of the well - how many times had he made this trip? How many times had he gazed into the empty Bone-eater's well, nearly praying for the courage to leap into it and find her?

He broke through the surrounding trees at nearly a sprint, heart thumping madly in his chest. There it was. Hesitantly, he made his way to the well, nearly expecting to hear Kagome complaining loudly at the bottom of it. But as he glanced inside, his heart dropped. Dark, dirt floor - and no Kagome; not even a trace of the girl from another era.

Inu-yasha sunk to his knees, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the edge of the well. The sun hammered down on his back, but he felt no warmth. 'What are you so damn afraid of? Are you really this much of a coward?' Inu-yasha scowled, eyes still shut tightly, ears pointed backwards in an almost dejected manner.

"It has been too long, Inu-yasha." A lifeless voice said from behind him. Inu-yasha's eyes snapped open. Too long? But, Kagome had gone and come freely for years, why would the well - suddenly, the hanyou realized who was speaking, and the real meaning behind her greeting. How had he not caught her scent before now?

"Kikyo." He breathed, on his feet instantly. The deceased miko watched him carefully. "Hello, Inu-yasha." Their eyes locked, and Inu-yasha instinctively gripped the jewel in his pocket. Had she come for the Shikon no Tama? Gazing into her lifeless eyes, he couldn't help but suppress a shudder. Something was different. Perversely different.

"Hmm, for some time, Inu-yasha, I possessed the final Shikon jewel shard. But I'm sure you're well aware of that." She narrowed her eyes. "Since it was you who stole it from me." Inu-yasha gaped at the miko, awed at the extent of her knowledge. How had she known? "Do not act so surprised Inu-yasha - unless, perhaps, you are not acting?" Kikyo eyed him, an empty, yet penetrating gaze. Inu-yasha hoped she would not see the lie in his amber eyes.

"I already owe you my soul, Kikyo - do I really need to add to that debt?" He replied, eloquently. Kikyo was mere inches away from him, and he returned her stare confidently. "No, I suppose not." She muttered, looking Inu-yasha up and down. Inu-yasha watched her eyes warily. Just what was she thinking? Her pale eyes locked with his, and he couldn't help but fear the growing hunger in her eyes.

'As long as you live, I cannot be saved…' Inu-yasha remembered the words so well, and as he stared into the depths of her eyes, he couldn't help but feel the fear deepen. "The completed jewel, where is it, Inu-yasha?" The hanyou backed away from Kikyo, his leg bumping into the rim of the well. "That's what you're here for?"

His tone wasn't nearly as hurt as one would've expected. Inu-yasha was surprised at his own voice. A year since he had seen Kikyo - or Kaede, or Miroku, or anyone he had once been so familiar with. And now? How did he feel? Everyone had moved on, when he had been so content to dwell in the past. The injustice of it all satiated him, threatening to overflow.

"…I longed for your soul, your heart. But repetitive failure can truly alter one's wishes, Inu-yasha." Kikyo interrupted his thoughts. "Or maybe it's time that you're talking about Kikyo. A year and you've already gotten over your whole scheme to get my soul?" Inu-yasha blurted out, before thinking. He couldn't recall a single time he'd ever spoken to Kikyo in such a manner.

Kikyo glared at the hanyou. "How easily you forget that time holds no sway over me." She retorted, her voice dangerously low. Inu-yasha's eyes widened fleetingly. He had forgotten. Guilt and anger fought one another within him, but anger remained the victor.

"So what do you want now, Kikyo? You've - you've obviously forgotten about the only reason you're here right now." The pain in his voice was suddenly very evident. And Kikyo hated him for it, hated the softening of his features, the question in his eyes - the ever-present array of emotions that threatened to break her reserve. Inu-yasha watched her eyes carefully. Looking for a hint of emotion, an idea of what Kikyo could be thinking. Nothing. To him, it was like looking at a painting. There was no depth there anymore.

"Naraku proved to me the power of the Shikon no Tama. Who is to say that the jewel cannot return the life that was stolen from me?" Kikyo was smiling now, as Inu-yasha looked at her, a mixture of emotions playing across his shocked face. So that was what she wanted?

"What would you do with that life?" Inu-yasha asked, after a moment, "If you intend to murder me, if you're soul still can't get over that moment - " Kikyo cackled with harsh laughter. "You wouldn't have to be involved, what with Kagome and such." Her eyes flashed menacingly.

Inu-yasha blanched, a dull fury mingling with his ever-present regret and sorrow. Never before had Kikyo spoke to him with such blatant resentment. As Inu-yasha gazed into her eyes, desperately holding his temper, he saw a flicker of something. Some emotion he had never read in her eyes - a deep, cruel anger. Inu-yasha looked at his once beloved Kikyo in a new light. Naraku had changed her. The idea of regaining her life by impure method had changed her.

And what choice did he have now, but to move on? The world seemed to stop, time slowed to a crawl. He tried to take a deep breath, but the oxygen just couldn't reach his brain. In that instant, he knew beyond a doubt that he could not relinquish the Shikon no Tama. Not after all the blood that had been shed, all the lives that had been altered. There was still so much left to do, so much repair to be done before the idea of using the jewel could come into play.

"Don't bring her into this, Kikyo. A year ago, you went off with Naraku." His voice broke, and he took a moment to compose himself. The clearing was spinning around him. "Did you really expect me to follow you?" His voice was quiet now, a deep unspoken wound lacing his tone. "You're not Kikyo, you're not the woman I loved - she's dead. A long, long time ago. And I am done with your games." Inu-yasha drew his Tetsusaiga, hoping he would not need it. "The Shikon no Tama is not yours anymore."

Kikyo's features darkened. "Fool." She hissed, stepping closer still. Her hands rested on the edge of his blade and she leaned over, her lips nearly touching his. Inu-yasha's heart pounded against his ribcage - surely loud enough for Kikyo to hear. But he did not move. She had helped kill Naraku - the man he alone should've been able to kill, had haunted his thoughts since his reawakening, had prevented him from taking advantage of a new life, a chance to start over. 'What more can you take of me?' His mind screamed.

"Without the jewel, I will die. Inu-yasha. This body will turn to ashes, and hell's messengers will finally receive what they want." Kikyo whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. Inu-yasha's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no, Inu-yasha. Not you. Me. And can you really stand the thought of being responsible for my death - a second time?" The color drained from Inu-yasha's face, the sword now hanging loosely from his nearly limp hand. She would - die?

She took her mouth from his ear. Their faces were so close that Inu-yasha could see the heavy shadows beneath Kikyo's lifeless eyes - eyes that were intent on the half-demon before her. "My death has already been avenged. And my wishes hold no power over hell's judgment, anymore. I've been here too long, stolen too many souls." She looked suddenly weary. The urge to reach out to her warring against his urge to turn and run from the cursed place. "Hell is on my heels, Inu-yasha. And I am loathe to admit it, but you are the only one who can save me now." The miko paused, allowing a malicious smile to slip onto her face. "I'm gone, Inu-yasha. This pathetic form of life is seeping every bit of me that was ever good and beautiful. You can change that. I can come back, we can spend our lives together…Like we were meant to." Kagome's face, crying out to him in concern, came to mind. The scent of her tears - tears he had caused - tickled his nose. And for one, happy moment, he swear he could almost feel Kagome's comforting touch.

Inu-yasha roared in anger, pushing Kikyo from him. "The only part of you that I want to be with is the part that I loved, and that's the part of you I can never forget. I don't wanna forget." The expression on his face was one that Kikyo did not know. "You're beyond it all now, Kikyo. The Jewel - it's a pure thing. It can't return a life that was stolen anymore than I can. You say you're gone. You've been gone for fifty something years now, Kikyo." Inu-yasha gazed at Kikyo with a pained expression, fighting back the urge to embrace her. "I want you back, but even if I were to give you the jewel, you'd end up just like Naraku. Some fucked up version of yourself. I want you back, Kikyo, but it'll never happen. I can't - I can't do this anymore!" He nearly screamed the last of his words, the situation overwhelming even his simplest thoughts.

A strange sensation overwhelmed Kikyo. 'Hell's messenger!' She thought, a fleeting expression of panic crossing her face. Inu-yasha could sense it too. He raised his blade threateningly. 'He will save me. He will want his beloved Kikyo back…' But Inu-yasha did not strike the single blackened being that appeared soundlessly behind her. He merely watched, eyes glimmering with tears in the sunlight. "I - I can't save you this time" He whispered, his sword dropping from his trembling hand as he turned away. His heart seemed ready to burst from his chest at any moment.

Kikyo struggled against the grip of the messenger's with an almost embarrassing futility. Inu-yasha kept his eyes averted, not trusting himself to let what was meant to happen ensue. His hand twitched for his sword, but he fought it. His will was breaking, and as his eyes slipped back to Kikyo's pale face, he nearly gasped. A large, glowing hole had begun to open beneath the feet of Kikyo and the messenger. Kikyo's screams were loud, inhuman. Inu-yasha had Tetsusaiga in hand immediately, all the doubts rushing back at once. He couldn't let her die like this, not when he had the power to stop it. He could run far away from here, he could take the jewel with him. Anything - just anything but this.

"Let her go." He couldn't believe he was speaking these words. He knew he was wrong. He knew he was stupid. He knew this was right, she belonged in hell for all the souls she had stolen, for coming back in the first place. He _knew_. But she couldn't die again, not like this. Even this shadow of Kikyo, this cruel, tainted, anger-ridden creature did not deserve to be dragged to it's death.

"Who are you to tangle the threads of fate?" The demon messengers hissed, voice analogous to nails on a chalkboard. Inu-yasha raised the sword. "Naraku tangled your damn threads, not me." The messenger laughed; a throaty, mirthless sound as it's sightless black eyes laid on Inu-yasha. "It was fate that allowed her murder, it is fate that allowed her the chance to walk amongst the living once more. And it is fate that allows Hell to claim her soul. You will fight, and you may win. But she will never live again. These threads weave too deep even for love."

Inu-yasha's mouth fell open slightly, the messenger's words stabbing into him more painfully than any sword he'd felt before, and the demon laughed it's same cruel laugh. "Try your hardest, half-breed. But your bitch is mine." Inu-yasha nearly lost his mind with rage.

Inu-yasha raised his sword, and lunged at the messenger. The blade made contact with a spiritual barrier, and flew from his hand. Inu-yasha roared in frustration. The demon began to sink into the glowing abyss set below it's feet, Kikyo screeching and clawing and cursing. Inu-yasha rushed to Tetsusaiga, gripping it's hilt so hard that he felt certain it would break. And as he turned to lunge again at the messenger, the world stood still. For an instant his eyes locked with Kikyo's, and he was certain his heart was breaking for the third time in his life. He'd lost Kikyo, he'd lost Kagome, and he was losing her again.

And, in that instant, Inu-yasha decided fate could go fuck itself.

He rushed at the barrier again. "Let her GO." He bellowed, but this time his sword was thrown across the clearing. He could not get to it in time. He could not save her. He turned, desperation clouding his eyes. They were half-way into the abyss, and Inu-yasha could no longer hear Kikyo's voice - only the demon's laughter. It's undying, cruel laughter. Inu-yasha raced at the barrier a third time, but even as he was thrown from the barrier just as his sword was, he knew he was too late. Landing on his feet in a not-so-graceful manner, he turned just in time to see a blinding light engulf Kikyo and the demon with a roaring quite like that of an immense fire.

The hole disappeared - and Kikyo and the demon messenger were gone. Inu-yasha sank to his knees, hardly aware of the world around him. He had tried, he shouldn't have, but he did - and he fell short. He always fell short. Never enough. He could almost taste the words he had never spoken, the things he had never done. But it was too late.

Kikyo was gone. Gone for good - just like Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Kagome awoke with a shiver. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, she turned over. She felt strangely small, lying in so large a bed. Her thoughts strayed back to Kei, to his lengthy business trips and hundreds of "meetings". Kagome was no fool, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Kei was cheating on her. But something within her allowed her to ignore that fact, clouded any thought of leaving him, of even questioning him. She loved him - that had to be it. Kagome drew the blankets tighter around her.

He promised her that he would never touch another woman, assured her she was the only woman he would ever love - how could she resist? He was handsome, he was (albeit seemingly) respectable, he was wealthy. He was, in short, everything any parent would want for their child.

But Kagome couldn't help but remember Inu-yasha's strong arms around her every time Kei held her close to him. She couldn't help but see a flash of amber in Kei's deep hazel eyes when he looked at her happily. Kagome stared into the empty space beside her.

'He's probably with Kikyo now.' said a voice somewhere in the back of her mind, 'He's probably happier that way. Without having to look out for you, or deal with you. And the jewel is complete, Naraku is gone, or soon gonna be.' Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes for the second time that evening. 'Miroku and Sango have their lives back, Shippo has people who care about him, who will take care of him. And Inu-yasha and Kikyo - ' Suddenly, she turned her face into her pillow, and sobbed. She let the soft, spongy material absorb her tears.

Kagome had left that world behind a year ago, but with it - well, it seemed she had left the largest portion of her heart. How could she even dream of going back after what had passed between she and Inu-yasha, those twelve long months ago?

Weary with her constantly battling emotions, exhausted with the tears she had shed for countless reasons, on countless occasions - Kagome fell into an uneasy sleep. This time, Kagome didn't mind that Inu-yasha's face was all that she could see…

**xxxx**

An hour or so later, Kagome still tossed and turned beneath her deep crimson comforter, drawing further attention to the single mound of a lone body. Kagome stirred slightly, her eyes opening reluctantly. Despite everything she told herself, Kagome would've much rather spent the night remembering Inu-yasha in her dreams, than waking up to an empty apartment, and a tear-stained face for another sleepless night.

Kei wasn't going to be home. Why would he need to be? He could find all the play things he wanted at the airport. Kagome shoved the blanket aside, recalling their last conversation with frustration. Why hadn't she said something? What had prevented her from simply asking?

Kagome sighed. Losing him. Losing the chance of a lifetime. Disappointing the people who had such high hopes for her, for her future. That's what had prevented her. The young woman put her head in her hands, feeling the inexorability of it all begin to overwhelm her. No matter where she turned, she was trapped in the life she had chosen to live.

And what an awful choice she had made.

**xxxx**

Inu-yasha awoke beside the well, in a daze. It took him a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep. He glanced up into the sky, cursing himself. The new moon. How had he forgotten? The events of the day crashed down on him like a harsh wave breaking against the shore. No wonder the new moon had slipped his mind…

Running a hand through his now black hair, he got to his feet. And, doubting his own intentions, he peered into the well. Kikyo's face vanished from his mind, to be replaced by Kagome's.

A year might not have done anything to Kikyo, but it had rendered a greater change in Inu-yasha than even he was willing to admit. He had never felt so alone in his life. He had left Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to their lives. Vanished with nothing more than a simple explanation and a goodbye. But he did not regret that nearly as much as he regretted letting Kagome go. And somehow, he knew if she could've only been there, things would've worked out so differently…

And now, after returning to find that the rumors of Kikyo's battle with Naraku were true - he felt as if his every purpose had died with them both. He couldn't defeat Naraku, and he couldn't save Kikyo. Falling short. Never enough. Inu-yasha scowled. Would he be forever haunted by the things he should've done? Could've done?

Inu-yasha realized he had been staring blankly at the well, and as his eyes focused his shoulders seemed to sag. Inu-yasha had forgotten just how overwhelmingly strong his emotions could be in his human form, and silently scolded himself for coming to the one place that might drive him to do the thing he himself wasn't sure he was ready to do.

He wanted to go. Wanted to see her, and feel her - know she was real. With every other purpose in his life fading quickly, what was left? Use the jewel? Become a true demon? Bring Kikyo back? He sighed, plopping down on the lip of the well. She was in hell. And he couldn't help but feel as though he could've done something different, could've saved her - could've went with her. He ached all over just thinking about it all. He couldn't change it. He'd just fall short. Again.

Inu-yasha turned, craning his neck to gaze down the well, and all he could see or smell or think about was the woman he had let go. Kikyo was gone, but Kagome - she was alive. She was still real. Still there. Even after a year, she was all he could see, at times.

Inu-yasha stared into the well still, all the sorrow and regret and frustration building up in him as he thought of everything that had happened. And as his newly acquired human emotions took complete hold of him at last, Inu-yasha climbed to his feet, and stood on the edge. "To hell with this." He muttered, and leapt into the well.

* * *

**Ree**: Hmm. Not a very exciting chapter, I know, but it definitely gets the plot moving. I assure you the story will only go uphill from here. It's been ages since I've attempted to write a fan fiction, and I'm incredibly proud of myself to be back. : I'm aware that Inu-yasha seems fairly OOC, but the point I'm trying to get across is that Kagome's absence has caused him quite a bit of distress. So hopefully, you can bear with me until I can get things back to normal a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Inu-yasha climbed from the well, straining to see in the thick darkness. After stubbing his toe several different times, and letting flow a rather extensive assortment of curses, he reached the door. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat as he opened it, and stepped into the clear, cool night.

For the first time in a year, he felt something more than regret. He glanced up at the house, both relieved and anxious to see a light on even at so late an hour. Inu-yasha searched for an open window - any way to get in, without being noticed by Kagome's mother.

Finding the window, he mounted a tall, near-by tree. His thoughts were racing as he climbed through the window. Even without his hanyou eyes and nose, he knew the pitch black room he had entered was Kagome's. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the light switch, and flicked the lights on. He blinked as his eyes got used to the change in light, and glanced around.

The bed was perfectly made, and the room was so clean that Inu-yasha could hardly believe it had once been strewn with text-books and clothing. Inu-yasha made his way over to the empty desk. Everything seemed so stark, nothing like the room he had, at one time, recognized. He took a seat in the chair, feeling oddly out of place.

Curiously, he opened the first drawer. Empty. He opened the second. This time, he found a small, black book. Pulling it from the drawer, he flipped through it. It seemed every line had been filled with words, and Inu-yasha was surprised to find his name mentioned countless times. He came to the final pages, however, and felt the jealousy well up as he read.

"…_Together for two weeks…Yumi keeps telling me how good he is for me…Handsome…Smart…Even Gramps likes him…"_

Inu-yasha put the journal back in the second drawer, with a frown. She was obviously moving on just fine without him. How had he ever entertained the thoughts that Kagome could miss him? He couldn't suppress the brutal aching inside him. He had thought about her every day, for a year - her scent, her eyes, her kind features, her _everything_. And she hadn't skipped a beat. Just like everyone else, she'd moved on and left him in the dust. He'd came through the well, swallowed his pride - and how did she re-pay him? By running off with some guy. Who, Inu-yasha added with a slight growl, was probably no where near good enough for Kagome. His human emotions were wreaking havoc. "I'm a fool." He said angrily, "A god damn fool." He got to his feet, glaring around the room.

He glanced out the window, considering going back to his era, but the indignation and discomfiture at the time he had spent thinking of Kagome was too much. He had to find her. He had to - to - Inu-yasha couldn't think straight. And suddenly, even the oxygen in the room felt heavy. His wounded pride clouded his already ambiguous thoughts.

Inu-yasha slammed his fist down on the desk. Angry, he realized that he would have to wait until morning before he could even begin to track Kagome's scent through the city. But the sound of the door-handle twisting surprised Inu-yasha from his thoughts. He glanced from the door to the window. What would Kagome's mom think if she were to come into her daughter's room and find a human boy?

But it was Souta who came into the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Kago - ?" He froze when he saw the raven-haired Inu-yasha . "Is that you Inu-yasha!" He said loudly. Inu-yasha put a finger to his mouth. "Shhhh!" The hanyou rushed to close the door behind the boy.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied. Kagome's younger brother had grown so much in the year since he had last seen him. "Why's your hair all black, and - where are your fangs?" Souta asked curiously. "Time for a change." He shot back, with a grin, and Souta returned the smile.

"New moon, you mean?" Souta questioned him, smile widening. Inu-yasha mumbled something about Kagome's big mouth before pinning Souta with a, what he hoped was, intimidating glare. The dark-haired boy just shrugged, his smile still in place.

"So, where's your sister?" Inu-yasha said casually, breaking the silence after a moment. Souta eyed the hanyou.. Didn't he already know?

"Kagome left for college across the city, last year. She's got an apartment with her fiancé over by there too." He replied, after a thoughtful pause. Inu-yasha nodded, as though already familiar with this news. Secretly, he was burning with the same indignation he had felt before. Fiance? He knew that term. Kagome was getting married. 'I'm a fucking idiot.' He thought, turning away from the boy and towards the window.

"I can give you her address if you want?" Souta offered, noticing the odd expression on Inu-yasha's face. The hanyou seemed to be caught between staying and leaving. Souta said the first thing that came to mind. "Between you and me, I think Kagome's taste in men sucks." Inu-yasha laughed, hitching the same old half-smile on his, despite the burning jealousy inside him.

Oh, what he'd have given to be able to rant at Kagome right at that moment. "Nah, I don't need an address." Inu-yasha took a seat on the edge of the bed. Souta silently wondered just how a human Inu-yasha would find his sister. Inu-yasha interrupted his thoughts. "I've just gotta wait a while. I'm pretty tired."

Souta brightened at that. "Well, you can stay here until tomorrow if you want! Gramps won't be a problem, and mom's got work." Souta said, to which Inu-yasha nodded. "Thanks, kid." With that Souta turned, and made to leave. "See you tomorrow." Souta replied, before closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

Inu-yasha stared at the door a moment, straining to hear whether or not Souta had gone back to his room. After realizing human ears didn't do well listening through solid wood doors, he gave up with a sigh.

Inu-yasha leaned back on the bed, head racing. So Kagome had her own apartment? A soon-to-be husband? He was so frustrated he couldn't even focus. He had never felt more foolish in his life. Soon enough, one thought led to the other and he found himself dozing off. After a moment, his eyes fluttered open, and he climbed to his feet with a quiet groan. Kagome's mom would think it awfully suspicious if the light was left on. 'Pfft. Let her come in here and find me. That'll give her something to think about.' He thought savagely, ruining his brooding expression with a wide yawn.

Turning the light off, he flopped back down on the bed. A pang of emotion overwhelmed him, and Inu-yasha realized, once again, why he so hated his human form. From it's overabundance of emotion to how easily it tired out - he could hardly take it. How did people do it? He was looking forward to waking up in the morning, back to his original form. He'd need that strength to keep himself from exploding on Kagome the very moment he saw her.

**xxxx**

In three hundred and sixty-five days, Inu-yasha hadn't awoke to the scent of Kagome all around him. His heart thumped madly in his chest as his eyes flew open. _Kagome's room_. He was laying on his back, curled up under a thin blanket on Kagome's bed.

He lifted his hand above him, staring at his claws absently. He was happy to be back in his hanyou formed. Taking a deep breath, he recognized Souta's scent. The young boy was still in his room down the hall - which probably meant it was early.

'Good.' Inu-yasha thought, with a scowl. That would give him more time to find Kagome before she ran off to her college. _And her future husband_, a voice said in the back of his mind. Although not nearly as intense as it had been in his human form, the jealousy seemed to claw at him from within.

Despite his thoughts, he made no move to leave the bed. Kagome's scent was everywhere, and he felt comforted. Not to mention, he thought, that he'd need clothes if he planned on going anywhere in this modern era. And something to cover his definitely obvious ears. He wanted to blend in, after all. If not, Kagome would throw a fit. _She always used to_…The same jealousy and regret rose to the surface again. He fought the emotions with a scowl.

When had he become so sensitive about Kagome? He rolled over, warm and content despite the nakedness of the room. _You always have been_, said the voice, and his scowl deepened. _Even when she was walking out of your life…_

Inu-yasha was startled out of his thoughts - and off of the bed - by Souta, who chose that precise moment to throw open the door and exclaim, "INU-YAAAASHA!" Surly-faced as he got up from the floor, he made a mental note to stop zoning out and missing all too obvious scents coming his way. Kikyo's face flashed through his mind, and an uncomfortable sensation settled in him. Souta, however, was in no mood to wait. He gave Inu-yasha a impatient frown.

"Don't you have - something to do today? School or something?" Inu-yasha grumbled, but the boy shook his head, the frown fading to be replaced by an eager, almost mischievous grin. "It's Saturday, Inu-yasha, and you're back to your hanyou self." He replied. Inu-yasha merely stared at the smiling boy. "Which means," Souta continued, "No school. And lots of time for me to help you disguise those." The boy took a seat at Kagome's desk, pointing to Inu-yasha's two, fluffy dog ears.

"And who says I need help?" Inu-yasha retorted, crossing his arms across his chest as he plopped down on Kagome's bed. Souta laughed. "Well, unless you feel like walking around in that get-up, and having about a thousand people stare - "

"Okay, okay," Inu-yasha raised a hand to silence him, "And what do you get out of this?" Souta shrugged, and Inu-yasha watched him thoughtfully. "Better yet, what do you want from me if you do this?"

"I never said I wanted something, exactly…" Flashing Inu-yasha that same impish smile, he stood up. "But I would like to go through that well sometime. I mean, it seems like Kagome has a lot of fun every time she goes." Inu-yasha snorted. "Depends on what your definition of fun is." This didn't seem to put Souta out. "Well, it's either that or I guess you can just wander through Tokyo with doggy ears…"

Inu-yasha scowled at Souta, thinking. Surely going back for a day with him wouldn't cause too much trouble, and he really could use the help fitting in. It's not like he knew anything about modern fashion - or much of anything in this era, when it came right down to it. Inu-yasha sighed, and Souta knew his resolve was breaking.

"Then it's settled." The young boy clapped his hands together in a way very reminiscent of Kagome. "Let's go!" Souta turned, racing from the room - and leaving a very confused hanyou in his wake.

"Go? Go where!"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Ree**: Heh. And you thought it'd be that easy. No way I'm gonna let Inu-yasha find her just yet. There's work to be done, first! As always, don't forget to tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Kagome awoke to the harsh ringing of her telephone. Stumbling out of bed with the blanket still twisted around her body, she grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked groggily, eyes half closed. "Kagome!" Wincing at the loud reply, she frowned. "Hello Kei." Making her way back to bed, Kagome hardly listened as Kei rambled on about cancellations and sick clients, but one phrase definitely got her attention.

"You're almost home!"

"Well, yeah, there wasn't much for me to do over here in the states when my client's got the flu. I'm using the in-flight phone. Thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Oh." Kagome laid herself back down on the bed with a yawn. "So, you woke me up at six in the morning on a Saturday to tell me this? Couldn't you just surprise me?" She asked, glancing at her alarm clock. He laughed. "I thought you'd be excited to know." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm excited, Kei!" She replied, though her tone begged to differ. More laughter. "I'll be home soon, babe." Silence. It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Kei had hung up.

Kagome lingered on the phone for a moment. 'Arrogant son of a bitch.' She thought angrily, sitting up. Without thinking, she chucked the phone across the room - where it made contact with the wall, and broke into several pieces. With a slow, shuddering breath, she turned away from the damaged phone, and laid back down.

"I love you too, Kei." She muttered irritably, wondering whether or not she'd be able to get back to sleep. Kagome snorted. With the summer semester of her classes beginning Monday, she would be needing all the sleep she could possibly get. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't be getting any this morning.

Frustrated, and restless, Kagome untangled herself from the blanket and climbed back out of bed. Rubbing her face vigorously with her hands, she sighed. She would've given anything, in that moment, to be back in high school. To not have to worry so much about classes, about friends and boyfriends - just worrying about not getting her head chopped off by a rogue demon. Kagome laughed to herself. An image of Inu-yasha, with his Tetsusaiga swung over one shoulder, crept into Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome leaned against the kitchen counter, watching unblinkingly as the coffeemaker began to do it's job. With Kei home soon, maybe she wouldn't be thinking so much about the hanyou she had left five hundred years in the past. Noticing that the coffee was finished, she turned, and opened the nearby cupboard. Pulling a unadorned mug out of the pale, wood cabinet, she felt a frown tug at the corners of her mouth. She knew where everything was in this apartment, she realized rather suddenly.

She knew what spots on the floor were creaky, what part of the couch was the most comfortable, where in the living room it was easiest to see the televison. She had her routine, for when she was attending school, or when she was on break. Everything, all of it, seemed to be exactly the same, day after day after day. Kagome spun with the cup in her hand, facing the coffeemaker, her heart pounding furiously in her ears.

A wave of complacency washed over her. Kei would be home soon. And then what? They'd sit in this stuffy apartment, planning their perfect little wedding, down to every detail. They'd eat their normal dinner, and go into their nearly bare bedroom, and sleep. And they'd wake up and do it all over again.

Kagome glanced around, empty cup in hand, at the white walls and light-grained wood cupboards. Walking slowly, she made her way around the counter to the living room that opened up before her, ending at two, sliding glass doors. Approaching the doors, she ran the fingertips of her free hand over the impeccably clean glass. Outside was a quaint little balcony that lacked furniture. Kei hated to be outside for any longer than was necessary, complaining of sunburn and insects and whatever other excuses he could find. Kagome turned from the doors, the frown on her face becoming more prominent with each passing moment. The rooms that once seemed to spacious to Kagome seemed to close in around her. The unembellished white walls seemed suddenly deficient. _This_ was her home?

The dark-haired young woman went back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of steaming coffee. With yet another sigh, she leaned against the kitchen counter again. For a moment, she remembered what it had felt like to leap into the well - to feel the winds of time rushing against her face, the tingling sensation that had spread slowly from her toes to the very tip of her scalp. And the relief of reaching the other side, to hear the familiar bickering of Shippo and Inu-yasha, and smell the fresh, clean air of a long-forgotten past.

Sipping her coffee she shuddered slightly at the bitter taste. "Out of creamer…" She muttered, glancing into the packed refrigerator. Leaning back for the third time, she stared into the scalding, black liquid. Strange how different her life was now, how complacent. Surely there was more to it than this? She'd graduate college, settle down with Kei, find a job, perhaps have children - and then what? Live out her days like this until the moment of her death? And what of all she left behind? Would all the regrets, all the lost opportunities asphyxiate her before she could be given the chance to take her last breath? Would she die lamenting what she never took from this life of hers?

Kagome dumped the contents of her mug into the sink, staring at the liquid as it splashed up the sides of the sink, only to leak back down to the drain. She couldn't help but feel as though her life was going through the same thing - ups and downs, never anything exceptional, until, inevitably, her life would drain away from her, and she too would pass into darkness.

'I'm going to die, alone and full of regret.' She realized, the words seeming to echo through her mind. She'd have Kei, maybe she'd have kids, she'd have her family - all these people that cared about her, wanted the best for her - and there, in the back of her mind, would always be _him_ standing, with his arms crossed moodily across his chest and a grumpy expression on his ageless face. Somehow, she knew, it would never be enough.

Kagome choked back the tears, trying to suppress the hollow feeling that was spreading throughout her body. The inescapability of it all rose up, and she could've swore that it nearly swallowed her whole. But there he was, with his Tetsusaiga and his soft, white ears. 'Always saving me, aren't you Inu-yasha?' She thought, trying hard to swallow over the lump in her throat. Eyes burning, she placed the coffee cup in the sink gently. Even now, the thought of him was saving her from the most intense feelings senselessness she had ever experienced.

Silently, Kagome headed to the bathroom. Turning on the roomy, walk-in shower, she adjusted it to a fairly warm temperature. She removed her clothes and climbed in, closing the door behind her. Without thought, she leaned her forehead against the spotless, white tile. She let the hot water run down her neck and back, shivering faintly. And once there, Kagome cried - letting the water rinse her tears away.

**xxxx**

Inu-yasha stumbled out of the dressing room, eyes wide. "What the _hell_ is this?" He asked through gritted teeth. Souta fell against the wall, face red as he shook with laughter. "Oh, I think you look absolutely dashing, old boy." The boy said in a poor impression of a British accent, a mock serious expression on his face. Inu-yasha glowered at the boy's reflection in the mirror. The khaki pants and collared polo look just didn't seem to be working. Quickly withdrawing into the dressing room as the clerk approached, Inu-yasha scowled.

"That's it, from now on - I'm picking the stores." The hanyou called from the dressing room, throwing the clothes over the door to a waiting clerk. She seemed quite offended as she bustled past a still laughing Souta. Inu-yasha pulled his hat over his ears unceremoniously. "Fine by me, maybe you won't look so ridiculous." Inu-yasha snorted, and threw Souta another glare as they exited the fifth store.

There was bound to be something in this booming city that could offer even Inu-yasha some apt attire.

**xxxx**

It was afternoon.

Kagome was curled up, knees to chin, on the couch when Kei came through the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and her gaze was distant. "Kagome?" She jerked her head in the direction of her name. Kei stood, leather briefcase in hand, gazing at his fiance with concern. She stared back at him, deep blue eyes wide. Setting his case down, he approached her, and wrapped his arms around her slowly. She nearly recoiled from his touch.

"You look upset. Something wrong, baby?" His muffled voice was anything but comforting. Kagome wished, in that instant, that she was a million miles away. How could he possibly know? Possibly understand?

"Let's go out tonight." She said, before she could stop herself. Kei leaned away from her, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Go out?" Kagome nodded. Kei smiled. "Okay, what'd you have in mind?" He received a half-hearted shrug.

"How about dinner? We can go to that new restaurant in town, you know - the one by the office?" Kei was on his feet now, "Just give me an hour. I feel like a shower." He kissed her forehead, gathered his briefcase, and headed for the bedroom. Kagome jumped to her feet. "Kei!"

He turned, poking his head around the corner of the hall. "Yes?" Kagome smiled warmly. "Let me take that, you go ahead and get straight in the shower." She took the case from his hands, and bustled over to the bedroom. "There's coffee in the kitchen, I just made a fresh pot a while ago." she called over her shoulder. Hoping that would buy her some time, she tossed his briefcase on the bed, and gathered up the remaining pieces of the phone. She threw them in the garbage-can hastily, before tucking Kei's briefcase away neatly under his side of the bed.

Kei walked into the bedroom not a second after Kagome had climbed to her feet. She didn't know exactly why she felt that he shouldn't see the phone shattered, but it had seemed very urgent to her. Kei was grinning, a cup of coffee in his hands. Kagome turned from his smiling face, crossing the room to her dresser, where she began rummaging for something to wear. She could feel Kei as he came up behind her, as he set the cup on the dresser, and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her neck softly. "So. About that shower." He spoke into her neck, his coaxing voice muffled. "I'm thinking you could use one too." He nibbled on her ear, nuzzling her neck and smiling. "So why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Kagome inhaled sharply. "N-no. I've got to get dressed Kei." She said, as playfully as she could manage. Kei sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright." He nuzzled her once more, before pulling away. "But you owe me later." Kagome smiled, but as soon as he was in the bathroom, and out of sight, the smile slid from her face.

She couldn't help but wonder what Inu-yasha's life was like, without her there. And - if he ever felt as empty as she did, just then.

**xxxx**

Roughly an hour later, Kagome was gazing into her plate of pasta, twisting the noodles with her fork absentmindedly. Kei was rambling on about some client, who'd wanted something for nothing - as most clients nowadays, apparently, did. Kagome nodded and replied with a "yeah" or "exactly" when appropriate, and otherwise zoned him out.

Her thoughts were dismal and complex, questions of how she would spend the rest of her life, and the meaning behind it all. Surely, she loved Kei. Who wouldn't? From his clear, intelligent hazel eyes to his perfectly sculpted body - oh, it was doubtless that Kei was attractive. And he was a wonderful provider. He offered Kagome the security she herself couldn't otherwise afford.

"What do you think Kagome?" Kei questioned her, watching her expression carefully. Kagome looked up from her plate, a dazed look on her face. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part." she lied, trying to look genuinely interested in whatever it was Kei was talking about.

"I brought up the wedding, I think we should move it a bit later. I mean, the end of August? Didn't we want a more autumn scene for our wedding?" Kagome thought a moment. At the very idea of the wedding, she just about cringed. It wasn't any time to be getting cold feet, but it was no wonder - there was a lot on her mind. Maybe she was having a midlife crisis. 'Yeah, at twenty-one years old?' she thought, incredulously. She nearly laughed aloud at the thought.

She _wanted_ to marry Kei - didn't she?

Kagome avoided her fiancé's gaze, staring at her pasta as though it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Kei weighed her expression mutely. "Getting cold feet?" He asked, a charming half-smile working it's way onto his face. Kagome was disgusted by the smugness his expression seemed to radiate. "No." Kagome replied, a little too fervently. "It's just - I liked the idea of having the wedding at the end of August. And we want everything to be perfect, don't we?" She added, not quite as zealously. Kei nodded, taking Kagome's hand in his.

"Of course we do." Kagome had to stop herself from frowning. Her head swam as her thoughts wandered back to her morning. Plans, plans, plans. Someone was sketching out the blueprints of her life, but that someone didn't seem to be Kagome anymore.

A desperate need for the impromptu seized her. "Or we could just do it now." Kagome said suddenly, a strange glint in her eyes as she squeezed Kei's hand. "We could just run off, right now - and get married." She smiled, the first genuine smile of the night. Kagome hardly realized what she was implying. Kei smiled back, but his eyes betrayed his expression.

"But - what about our families? And the reception and honeymoon? What about your dress?" Kei looked bewildered. Kagome sighed inwardly. "Yeah," She said, her voice sounding suddenly remote. "Yeah, you're right." Kei squeezed her hand back, his smile broadening. Kagome looked back to her pasta, swallowing the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. '_Inu-yasha would've married you now,_' a voice said, from somewhere in the back of her mind. And Kagome swallowed the hot tears. '_Unless Kikyo showed up…_' She stabbed at her pasta in frustration.

Kagome hadn't wanted to marry Kei, in that instant. Not at all. But the idea of doing something so spontaneous - it had captivated her, if only for a moment.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Kagome raised her head, to find that Kei had been watching her closely for quite some time. Something, some strange emotion, flashed in his bright eyes. Kagome couldn't seem to place it. Anger? Sorrow? Confusion?

Kagome nodded. "I - I just haven't been feeling well, that's all." she said quietly, and Kei removed his hand from hers. "Oh, Kagome I wish you would've told me. I shouldn't have been all over you at home." Kagome laughed, trying to brush his comment off. She silently hoped that Kei wouldn't notice just how acrid her laughter sounded. "You know I can't get sick! I've got another trip Monday."

Despite his words, Kei smiled. "When you feel better though…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome just looked back to her pasta, a laugh that sounded quite too much like a sob escaping her.

**xxxx**

By desert, Kei was nearly drunk. He'd ordered basically every specialty drink on the menu, and would've ordered doubles if Kagome hadn't cut him off. He gazed at her, bleary-eyed and grinning stupidly. "You know Kagome," He began, his words slurring slightly, "You look gor-juh-gorgeous tonight." Kagome nearly laughed as he stumbled over the word, but the laughter died on her lips as she felt his hand on her knee. "Kei!" she hissed, wide-eyed. She slapped his hand, frowning. "You're ridiculous."

With that she got to her feet. After adjusting her purse on her shoulder, she raised her eyes. And, as they scanned over the window - and what was outside the window - her heart nearly stopped. Long white hair? Baseball cap? Her mouth hung agape as she crossed the restaurant in silent awe. She gazed out the window, but there was no one on the sidewalk with the long, silvery hair she swore she had seen. She closed her mouth tightly, swallowing hard, and turned back to Kei.

He was leaning heavily on the table, the drunken grin still on his face. "Come on baby, let's go for a drive." He said, jingling the keys in his hand as she returned to the table. There was a strange expression on Kagome's face as she left the tip. "Yeah, let's not." She snapped, grabbing the keys out of his hand and leading him out of the restaurant. The same odd expression on her face.

_'Inu-yasha…'

* * *

_

**Ree**: Sorry it took so long to update. This is a current piece of work, meaning I'm writing as your reading. And, frankly, inspirations been a bit hard to come by lately. But, nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

He could sense her long before he saw her. He knew exactly where she was, without even tracing her scent. Gazing into the window, all prior feelings were forgotten. She looked just as Inu-yasha remembered, though her hair was short now - just above her shoulders - and her bangs seemed very much like Kikyo's. Although she seemed rather unhappy from his point of view, she was strikingly beautiful in the dim light of the restaurant. Inu-yasha stood, transfixed, for quite some time. Souta stood impatiently beside him.

"Yeah, that would be Kagome." Souta mumbled, glancing into the window with an annoyed huff. Then, his eyes widened, "And _that_ would be Kagome looking straight at us!" Souta shoved Inu-yasha away from the window, grabbing him by the arm with a backward glance, and beginning to walk at a rather quick pace.

Inu-yasha glared at Souta, and, ripping his arm out of Souta's grasp, came to a stop further down the sidewalk. "What the hell was that! Why'd you push me outta the way?" He asked, angrily. Souta rolled his eyes. "Is that really how you wanted the whole reunion to go? Running into her wearing your old rags and a baseball cap?" Souta put on a false smile, and taking an airy tone, continued, "'Oh, how do you do, I'm here to sweep Kagome off her feet. Oh, why yes, lovely to meet you sir. What, you'd like to kick my ass?'" He dropped the impression, and scowled at the hanyou beside him. "Yeah, I don't think so." Inu-yasha fell silent at that. He really couldn't argue, after all.

"I've got a better idea anyway," Souta continued, "Let's get you in these new clothes, fix that hair of yours, and then we'll arrange the rendezvous." The boy winked, and Inu-yasha fought the impulse to laugh. "Whatever you say." The hanyou replied, his eyes solemn as he looked over his shoulder, in the direction of the restaurant quickly fading into the backdrop of downtown Tokyo.

"So." Souta said, breaking the silence after a moment, "Why _did_ you come back?" Inu-yasha sighed quietly, glancing out into the street to watch the cars zip past. "I don't really know." He replied, finally. Souta didn't know what sort of answer he had expected, but he certainly knew that the hushed, melancholy tone with which Inu-yasha spoke was not high on the list. Inu-yasha and Souta walked in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts, until, at length - Souta spoke again.

"I do." He said, quietly. Inu-yasha turned his eyes away from the road, and onto the young boy, a strange look in his amber eyes. After taking a deep breath, Souta smiled. "You love her." He said simply, and Inu-yasha merely averted his eyes once again. "And without her, you didn't really see a point anymore."

The hanyou hadn't expected Souta to continue, and was startled. "And how would you know anything about that?" Inu-yasha asked, a little too defensively. And Souta's smile faded slowly. His bright eyes, not unlike to his sisters, seemed suddenly distant - as though he was remembering some far-off past.

"I'm not as young, or as stupid, as you think. I might be fifteen, but that doesn't make me any less aware of what's going on between you and Kagome - or what went on between my dad and my mom." The young boy met Inu-yasha's eyes, but didn't seem to see him.

"He died, around this time of year - when I was just a little kid. I never really knew him, you know?" Souta paused, a grim smile darkening his young features. "I once asked my mom what he was like. And of course, she got all teary. 'He was brilliant.' and 'He was a good man.' It's all she could seem to say, but there was something about the way she said it, something about the look in her eyes. It was like, all the words were just that - words. And they just weren't enough to describe him."

Inu-yasha continued to watch the cars, until they began to thin out. They were coming into the suburbs near the Higurashi Shrine, now. Souta sighed. "It's the same look that you got, back there." He said, glancing at Inu-yasha sidelong. "Like you were seeing her, but - you were seeing someone way different from the Kagome that I saw." Inu-yasha tucked his hands in his sleeves, a pensive look on his face.

"You're a smart kid, Souta." He said, a small smile upturning the corners of his mouth, "And hell, maybe you're right. Maybe I did come back because I love her." Souta smiled. "Or maybe not." His smile vanished, and Souta sighed exasperatedly. Inu-yasha grinned. "Don't want you getting a big head now." His grin widened and Souta snorted. "Yeah, your head is big enough for the both of us." With a laugh, the boy dodged Inu-yasha's slap upside the head.

But somewhere, in the back of Inu-yasha's mind, he knew without a doubt that Souta was right.

Inu-yasha was relieved to find that Kagome's mother and grandfather were fast asleep when they arrived at the house. "Mom thinks I'm staying at a friends house, so let's keep it down." Souta whispered as he opened the front door silently. "Looks like someone's had practice." Inu-yasha muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Souta grinned mischievously.

The boy left Inu-yasha in Kagome's room with a hushed, "Goodnight." Inu-yasha sat on the bed in the darkness, glad to have his hanyou sight back. He sat, motionless, for quite some time - thinking, wondering. Had Kagome seemed happy when he had seen her in the restaurant, would he have stayed? Inu-yasha sighed, leaning his head back against the wall quietly. Imagining Kagome happy with another man made his blood boil, but at the same time - seeing her sitting there, looking so dismal. It wasn't what he wanted for her.

Ever since he had crossed the well, he had felt certain she had moved on, had forgotten about him - even fallen in love. Had he been wrong? The frustration and overwhelming jealousy seemed to ebb away from him. He could see her profile clearly in his mind, and he wondered if there were moments that she too saw him so clearly in her mind.

* * *

**Ree**: My sincerest apologies for the delay, but my satellite internet has beenin and out for the past week or so.I know it's small, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. And I promise to make it much, much longer.Thank you for your patience, everyone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Startled, Kagome woke. She peeked out from under the blankets, heart pounding madly. 'Must be another nightmare.' She thought, brain foggy with sleep. Rolling over, she inhaled sharply as she found herself face to face with a man. _Kei._ He slept silently, his blanket a wrinkled mess around his legs in his unconscious efforts to stay cool. A frown tugged at the corners of her lips - where, she silently told herself - a smile should be. But she couldn't find it in herself to smile. Not when her wedding was weeks away - and her heart remained hundreds of years in the past, with a hanyou who had, quite possibly, forgotten about her. It didn't seem fair. Not to Kei, not to her. She should be happy; she should be excited. Kagome sighed. But the truth was? She felt utterly miserable.

A hushed knocking at the apartment door made her jump. With a quick glance at Kei, she crept from the bed and made her way silently to the door. She looked through the peep-hole, only to find there was no one standing outside her door. Hundreds of scenes from various horror movies raced through her mind, and she decided the mystery of who had been knocking on her door was probably better left unsolved.

Her stomach in a knot, she headed back to bed.

**xxxx**

Inu-yasha's heart was still racing as he crept into Kagome's bedroom with an exhausted yawn. His silver hair was unkempt and his eyes seemed distant. What had he been thinking, tracking Kagome's scent through Tokyo at nearly three in the morning? He stripped the shirt that Souta had loaned him to sleep in, and fell back into the bed.

As usual, his thoughts were hazy, and he knew he needed something to take his mind off of everything that had been happening since he had come across the well. Coming into an entirely new era, being immersed in the vast, unfamiliar scents, spending sleepless hours in thought, seeing Kagome so entirely unhappy - and with another man, no less. It all seemed rather like the moments spent in Kagome's time had been nothing but a dream; a not so wonderful dream. Any minute he'd wake up to find Kikyo wandering the earth and Naraku's evil laughter filling the air. At least then he'd know how to deal with the situation.

Inu-yasha rolled over, facing the wall with a weary look to his face. He could smell Souta, who was still awake in his room, and considered getting up and bothering him. But Inu-yasha's common sense won out as he realized, almost subconsciously, how cross Kagome would be if she knew he was annoying her younger brother at this time of night. He nearly smiled, before he remembered Kagome was all the way across town - sleeping in the same bed as her soon-to-be husband.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of Kagome with Kei. Souta had told him a lot about the young man, fresh out of college and into the family business. Souta had also mentioned Kei's month-long business trips, and more-than-obvious interest in other women. Inu-yasha had, of course, been furious. For the millionth time in the past days, he felt helpless. After all, Souta was determined to keep Inu-yasha from seeing Kagome before his hair was cut and he was properly dressed.

With a slight groan, Inu-yasha rolled onto his stomach. He'd felt restless, but he'd never felt so utterly drained at the same time. The hanyou buried his face into the pillow, and didn't bother to lift his head as he smelled Souta approaching the room. The door clicked open, and the teenage Souta stepped in.

"Inu-yasha? Are you up?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, and Inu-yasha spoke into the pillow. Souta took his muffled reply as a "yes" and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on the floor, leaned against the desk, and sighed. He turned his eyes onto the half-demon.

"Why are you still up?" Inu-yasha asked, positioning himself so that he still lay on his stomach as he rested his head in his hands. Souta shrugged, and Inu-yasha frowned at him.

"Can't sleep. Thinking a lot." Souta finally replied, swinging his arms around his knees, "Mostly about you and Kagome." Inu-yasha's frown stayed intact, but the twitching of his ear betrayed his otherwise uninterested appearance.

"What about us, exactly?" Inu-yasha ventured, attempting to recreate Sesshomaru's bored tone - and falling infinitely short. Souta shrugged again, this time his eyes avoiding Inu-yasha. The hanyou could smell the confusion as acutely as Souta could feel it in himself. "Well. If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going to bed." Inu-yasha replied with a rather immature huff, and laid his head down , face facing wall.

"Did anything happen between you guys, back in the past?" Souta asked after a few uncomfortably silent moments. Inu-yasha snorted in an incredulous way, but was inwardly startled. A few awkward embraces, a few not-so-awkward. A kiss. But what exactly was Souta getting at?

"Not really." Inu-yasha lied, still facing the wall. Souta laughed softly. "I dunno. I guess I'm just still trying to understand why it is you're back here." He said, just as quietly as he had laughed. Inu-yasha felt compelled to turn and face the boy - and did so.

Souta appeared much older in the pale moonlight, as it filtered through the blinds. One leg was stretched out before him, while the other was bent, and his left arm rest on his knee. He seemed so suddenly serious that Inu-yasha was shocked for the second time since the boy had entered the room.

"Souta…What is it you expect me to say?" Inu-yasha said after a moment. He sat up, the cool night air creeping through the window and causing goose-bumps to rise on his bare chest. Souta didn't take his gaze away from the floor - and there was that soft laugh again.

"A lot more than what you've said." Souta shot back, causing the hanyou to scowl. "Like what? If you don't know why I'm here, I shouldn't have to tell you." Inu-yasha sounded suddenly defensive, even to himself, and he couldn't think of a single reason why he should be. He had come to grips with the fact that he had fallen in love with Kagome somewhere along the way. Why, now - of all times - should be fear speaking the thought aloud?

Was it the substantiation he feared? That, if he should tell Souta that he loved Kagome, it would suddenly feel so much more real to him than if he kept the thought secret? It had remained so for a year. So, why should he change that now? It was obvious to anyone who was looking, that was what Sango and Miroku had always believed, anyway.

With a pang of guilt, he looked down at Souta - only to find the kid had been watching him deep in thought. "Do you love her?" He asked, finally. There it was, that word. He felt, as if by admitting it, he would then be offering his heart on a platter; to be accepted, or refused. And which would it be?

What did a hanyou from down the well have to offer to Kagome? Surely with her powerful, wealthy fiance she was used to extravagance and sophistication, fine-dining and high class acquaintances to bring along. Where would he stand in a world he hardly understood? He would show up on her door-step, dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt, hair cropped and nails clipped. And what would he say then?

"Well?" Souta interrupted Inu-yasha's thoughts rather abruptly, a tone of urgency now in his voice. The half-demon sighed, casting his eyes downward. "Of course." He muttered raucously, "Of course I do." Inu-yasha could tell Souta was smiling from the winkles forming around his dark eyes.

"I knew it." The boy replied confidently, the urgency gone so quickly it was like it had never been there in the first place. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "Then why'd you ask, smart-ass?" He retorted. Souta laughed, a much louder, happier laughter this time around.

"It takes some balls to admit it." He said, climbing to his feet. He opened the door quietly and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Inu-yasha, "Doesn't it?"

And with that, Souta was gone. The door clicking closed behind him. And leaving a somewhat stunned, and ever-increasingly confused Inu-yasha in his wake.

**xxxx**

Inu-yasha woke up to find a dull, aching dread had settled somewhere in the region of his stomach. Once the morning fog lifted from his half-asleep brain, he realized he was getting his hair cut today. He sighed loudly, throwing the blanket off him unceremoniously.

Then a thought occurred to him - one that should've been on his mind ages ago. Who on earth would be able to cut his hair with a hat on? As if on cue, Souta walked in with a massive pair of scissors and a grin that, to Inu-yasha, seemed just a little too mischievous.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inu-yasha roared, jumping to his feet while still on the bed. He pointed a finger at Souta accusingly and eyed the scissors suspiciously, "You put those away!" He made to take a step back, faltered, stumbled forward - and toppled off the bed towards the boy. By the time Inu-yasha was back on his feet, Souta was clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter that brought tears to his eyes. Inu-yasha rubbed his bare back, wincing slightly.

"I'm not cutting your hair Inu-yasha. Mom is." Inu-yasha didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Kagome's mom knew he was here now? Souta seemed to read his face. "Don't worry, I explained it. Mom isn't too fond of Kei either, so to be honest she's kind of relieved and - " At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi entered the bedroom with a kind, but impatient, smile on her face.

"Souta." She said, a slightly disapproving tone coloring her otherwise perfectly level voice. "Let's not go telling the world that I'm not very happy with my daughter's current wedding arrangements." Souta shrugged, still smiling, and handed the scissors, handle first, to his mother.

Inu-yasha swallowed hard as he watched the scissors exchange hands. Without thought, his hands rose to grip his long, silver hair. He dropped it as the middle-aged woman approached him. Mrs. Higurashi took him gently by the hand and led him to the bathroom. She put the toilet seat down, and asked him to sit. He nearly whimpered in reply.

"H-how much are you cutting off?" He managed, voice cracking only slightly. Mrs. Higurashi laughed, and the sound was so alike to Kagome's laugh that his fear was forgotten for a second. "Only up to your shoulders, Inu-yasha." she replied, another kind smile on her lips. Inu-yasha had never realized how much Kagome looked like her mother until now, and the thought distracted him. But only until she snipped off the first chunk of hair.

Mrs. Higurashi was very professional about the whole process - even when Inu-yasha had run out of the bathroom, and around the house, wailing about his sudden lack of hair. Souta had been forced to tackle him, just to get him to shut up.

By the time they were finished, Inu-yasha appeared quite different. His once long, untidy silver hair now rested just above his shoulders, and was swept to the left to cover the spot where Souta had taken the hanyou by surprised and snipped off a little too much hair. Inu-yasha gazed into the mirror and liked what he saw. He was surprisingly pleased by the way the amber of his eye peeked out behind his make-shift bangs.

"Oh, you look positively dashing." Souta said, sporting his poor British accent once again. As Inu-yasha laughed, Souta pulled a bag he had been holding from behind his back. "Now, let's you get you in your clothes."

Inu-yasha took one look at Souta's rather menacing smile, and groaned.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Souta was stunned. Inu-yasha had never looked so astoundingly human - even when he _had_ been human. His hair was so clean it was almost glistening in the light. He had a black bandana folded artfully, so that it flattened and covered his ears, but did not cover his entire head. The plain black t-shirt fit snugly, showing off Inu-yasha's well-toned physique - and the dark blue jeans and black skating sneakers completed the outfit. Inu-yasha wouldn't have looked out of place with a guitar in his hand.

"You know, Kagome doesn't usually go for the tough guys." Souta said, crossing his arms and looking the hanyou up and down. a surge of confidence clouded Inu-yasha's thoughts. "She'll make an exception." He replied with a half-smile. Souta laughed.

"We'll find out tonight, won't we?"

Ree: Ahhh, finally! My internet is fixed for good this time, I hope. I'm so, so sorry for how long it's taken. Hopefully, you'll find this chapter to be worth the wait. Don't forget to review and tell me how it was. And once again, thanks for the patience everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

The light crept in through the window and awoke Kagome mercilessly. With a bit of a head-rush, she sat up and glanced around. Kei was notably absent, and Kagome wondered where exactly he had gone off to. Cocking her head a bit, she listened. He was obviously not in the apartment. Either that, or he had fallen asleep on the couch - as he tended to do in the mornings.

With a surge of some emotion Kagome couldn't quite place, she remembered the light knocking at her door the previous evening. Who would've been knocking on her door at so late an hour? None of her friends would've been out so late - even on a Saturday. She was sure of that. The flash of silver hair she had seen at the restaurant the previous night raced through her mind. Kagome shook her head, and hugged herself slightly. "Get out of my head." She snapped aloud, angrily, and traced her train of thought back to the knocking on her apartment door.

Realizing she was zoning out again, Kagome tossed back the blanket and headed into the kitchen. She was in desperate need of some tea. She smiled absently as she boiled the water. She didn't fully realize how good it felt to have the apartment to herself. There were no dismal thoughts of her wedding day, no questions to ask herself, no suspicion to creep up her spine as Kei smiled seductively at her.

Once, she had welcomed his smile. It had been the most attractive thing about Kei. The way it could light up a room, the way his hair fell slightly into his eyes when he laughed. But now, the only feelings Kagome experienced were of mistrust, and even pain. How many girls had seen that smile? Had been captivated by his laughter?

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was cheating on her, she'd found more than enough in his suitcases in the past to prove it. Freshly opened letters, left behind panties - but she had never spoken of it. She had never let Kei even suspect that she knew. She was good at playing dumb - she had done it for years with Inu-yasha. After all, he had always been just as good at running off with other women as Kei was.

Still - Kagome never brought it up. She liked being with Kei, she liked the security he provided. She was thrilled to be getting married, to have an apartment, to be out on her own. And she was more than happy to escape the past she had been so horribly reminded of every time she had looked out her window at home.

The whistling of the kettle brought Kagome back to reality. She poured herself a cup of steaming water, and set the tea-bag in the mug gently to simmer. Curling up on the couch, she sipped at the hot tea and turned on the television. The same depressing deaths and disasters were on the news, and Kagome sighed. "Oh, this is exciting." She muttered moodily, and grabbed the remote. Flipping through the channels, she paused at a romance scene unfurling on her televison.

An overly-handsome actor pulled a thin, bleach-blonde actress to him, and their lips met gently. The hunger and passion of the kiss grew, and Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably. How many times had she imagined sharing a kiss like that with Inu-yasha? Her eyes glazed over for an instant, and she was suddenly back 500 years - standing with him, staring into his beautiful, amber eyes…

A sudden knocking at her door startled her. She dropped the remote and her cup of tea as she jumped and brought her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming aloud. The cup and remote hit the carpeting with a dull thud, and what little tea was left spilled onto the carpet.

There it was again - the knocking. Kagome stood up hesitantly, and wondered whether or not she should find out who was there. By the time she made it to the door, her heart was in her throat. She reached out to grab the handle - and without even glancing out the peep-hole, she opened the door.

…Kagome fainted when she saw the amber eyes.

**xxxx**

When Kagome came to, she was lying on her back on the couch, the ceiling fan blowing a cool breeze onto her face. She struggled to remember how she had ended up asleep on the couch, then remembered making tea, watching the love movie and…Kagome's mouth dropped open.

She leaned up a bit, so as to see around the room better - and, there, sitting on the edge of the couch near her feet, was Inu-yasha. A _modern-day _Inu-yasha. Complete with cropped silver hair and jeans. Kagome couldn't help but gawk at him. He was staring off to his left, out the balcony, and seemed to be deep in thought.

Kagome went to say his name, but the sound she emitted was something between a squeak and a hiccup. Inu-yasha jumped a bit at the sound - and turned to find Kagome staring at him, mouth open and eyes wide. "Hi, Kagome." He said, a bit sheepishly. Kagome sat up, still gaping at him. Somehow, this didn't seem to be registering in her mind. Inu-yasha, in present day Tokyo? Was this just another cruel daydream? And - what about everything that had happened between them that year ago? What about her _leaving_? What about - well, what about everything!

"Hello up there?" He said, impatiently as he leaned towards her and knocked lightly on the top of her head. "Are you going to say hi back or are you just gonna sit there staring at me like an idiot?" Kagome rubbed the spot where he had tapped her on her head and laughed softly, looking at the hanyou with a strange expression coloring her features.

"You're - you're really here." She said, her voice timid. Inu-yasha was taken aback. She sounded near tears - but why? To be completely honest, he had expected something a little more boisterous. Yelling and insults, sure - he could understand that. Squealing and hugs - that would make some sense too. But this? Her sitting there like she was seeing a ghost, eyes full of a million emotions, all muddled together - it was almost enough to make him squirm.

"Yeah." He replied, feeling a bit stupid, "I am." Kagome began to chew her bottom lip, her brows furrowed. Then, without warning - she burst into tears.Inu-yasha moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Kagome!" He swallowed hard. This was not how he imagined the reunion. "What the hell? What's wrong?" She just shook her head, and hugged the hanyou to her.

"I'm such a crybaby." She managed, after a while, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Inu-yasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Not exactly how I pictured the first meeting, Kagome." He joked weakly. Kagome replied with a watery grin. "I expected more yelling." She said, after a moment, her grin fading slightly. Inu-yasha stiffened a bit. "So did I." He answered, gently. A heavy silence followed.

Kagome gazed towards the carpet. "I'm sorry." She offered, fretfully flattening her tank top. Inu-yasha took her hand, to stop the nervous fidgeting, and her heart leapt right back into her throat. She raised her head, and made eye contact with the hanyou; who, she noted, had grown a good amount different in the single year she'd been gone.

His eyes were far more somber than they had ever been before; and something seemed to hide behind the glimmering amber façade, like a flame that burned just out of sight. His cheeks were not quite gaunt, and he was not nearly as tall, but his relation to Sesshomaru had never been more striking. His hair was extremely clean, and the cut suit him so well that Kagome hardly remembered how it had looked before.

"For what?" He asked, the same gentle tone he had used before. Kagome's breathe caught in her chest as he raised his other hand to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "For leaving." She said, after she had remembered how to breathe again. A pained look crossed Inu-yasha's face, and Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. "That was my fault." Inu-yasha replied, eyes glinting. Kagome lightly squeezed the hand that was still holding hers.

"We've got plenty of time to talk about that later." She said, smiling encouragingly at Inu-yasha. He nodded. "But right now - " Kagome added, glancing at the door, "We've got to get out of here before Kei gets back."

Inu-yasha frowned a bit at the mention of Kei, and Kagome inwardly wondered if the name meant anything to him. He had obviously had some help with the appearance, which meant someone here in her era was offering their services. Kagome imagined Souta helping out and almost smiled. Well, that was about right when it came to what she could expect from that kid.

"You've been talking to Souta, haven't you?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. One look at Inu-yasha and her suspicions were confirmed. She laughed. Inu-yasha shrugged.

"He made a deal I couldn't refuse." Kagome groaned. She had a good idea where this was going, and wasn't liking it all.

Inu-yasha grinned mischievously.

**xxxx**

**Ree**: Thanks for all the input. I really love hearing from you guys. I'm thinking of making it a pretty decent sized story. I'm hoping for at least twenty chapters, and I'm currently toying with the possibility of introducing Sesshomaru and some original characters into the story. Tell me what you guys think - and thanks for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

By the time they reached the countryside, the sun was high, and just hardly beginning it's slow descent towards the horizon. The drive had been quiet, and Kagome was thankful. With Inu-yasha dozing, and nothing but the sound of the rain's steady tapping on the roof of the car, Kagome had been given quite a bit of time to assess the situation - and let the reality of things settle in.

She glanced over at the sleeping hanyou, smiled inwardly, and averted her eyes back to the road. Despite the final moments that the two had shared that fateful day a year ago, Kagome couldn't bring herself to feel angry or upset. Inu-yasha was stubborn and naïve. He was jealous, and impulsive, and sometimes quite touchy about things. The truth of the matter was, his merely being there would, without a doubt, complicate her already deeply conflicting emotions. But, regardless of that, of the things said and the moments wasted all those years she had spent at his side - Kagome was happy he was there, with her.

Inu-yasha stirred a bit in his sleep, and Kagome glanced sidelong at him. Maybe it was the fact that his face held not a single line of age, or that his hair caught the pale light of the gray skies in just the right way, but Kagome was suddenly aware of how beautiful Inu-yasha actually was. There wasn't that much to it, really -it was plain enough to see. But Kagome simply hadn't looked at him in so long. It was almost painful to see him sitting mere inches away.

But, looking at him sleeping there, lips parted ever so slightly and bangs dousing his shut eyes in shadows - Kagome realized with a start that she had never considered the idea that Inu-yasha was a different person now. Her mind couldn't answer the question her heart asked. And yet, what was one year to someone who had the blood of an immortal being running through their veins? Did a change really exist? Or had she merely imagined the shadows behind the amber of his eyes?

Now that he was actually beside her, Kagome was gripped with a sudden fear that Inu-yasha had indeed changed. She felt there was something different about him - she felt that she need only look in his eyes to see it. But just what was this change, whether it be imagined or real?

Was he the same Inu-yasha she had fallen in love with so seemingly long ago?

Kagome shivered a bit, and tried to focus on the road in front of her. Unfortunately, that distraction didn't last very long. Inu-yasha stirred a bit more, and as his head slumped, it made fairly forceful contact with the window. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. With a yelp, Inu-yasha was awake. After a few moments, during which Inu-yasha grumbled under his breath about the wretched modern era modes of transportation, he noticed that he was not quite alone, and not quite in Tokyo anymore.

"Where are we?" He mumbled groggily as he rubbed his head. Kagome shrugged. "The middle of nowhere?" She offered, still smiling. Inu-yasha stretched, yawning again and revealing two long, gleaming fangs. Kagome thought, for a moment, that they had grown in size - but she mentally shook herself, and decided firmly that she was so worried about change, that she was merely imagining changes to please her questing mind.

Slowly, but surely, the houses grew closer and closer together. Kagome knew that they were finally approaching their destination, and wondered if Inu-yasha would even like the place. "Hungry?" she asked, glancing at Inu-yasha. The hanyou was staring out the window, quite preoccupied with his own thoughts. He turned, a dazed expression on his face. "Huh?" He replied, stupidly. Kagome sighed.

"There's this café up ahead, it's a place I used to go to with -" Kagome caught herself. _A place I used to go to with Kei._ It was true, but it was a statement one's better judgment screamed would not be appropriate to say. "With friends." She finished lamely. And Inu-yasha merely nodded, before turning back to his thoughts and the rain-streaked windows.

"Do you even know what a café is?" Kagome asked curiously, and Inu-yasha half-shrugged. "Guess I'm gonna find out either way, right?" He half-grinned, and once again Kagome's smile was back in place. It was amazing how the slightest glint in his eyes could melt her right down to her core. She realized, dazedly, that she hadn't smiled this much since she had first started dating Kei.

With a pang of guilt, Kagome turned into the parking lot of the aforementioned café. Searching for a parking spot, she half-watched as Inu-yasha gazed around curiously. Obviously deciding that there was nothing of interest to be seen, he leaned back in his seat and assumed the same tired look he had been wearing since they had first gotten into the car.

"Don't look so bored, Inu-yasha. You're starting to look like your brother." She said, her smile broadening as Inu-yasha's expression went from tired to mortified to frustrated in the mere second after she had stopped speaking. "Don't make me lose my appetite." He quipped as the two climbed from Kagome's small Toyota.

Kagome chose to sit on the balcony on the second level, where they were not stuck amidst the various scents of the various people in the building, and she heard no complaints on Inu-yasha's part. It was a warm night, although the rain had stolen away the humidity from the air, and the view was nice. Kagome was pleased that the builders had possessed enough sense to build a roof over the balcony - it was nice to hear the rain, and not get soaked by it.

A rather petite waitress took their order, her wide, blue eyes never leaving Inu-yasha. She seemed to be awed by the pure white of his hair and his bright, tawny of eyes. Kagome felt the once-familiar hot, aching jealously pool in the pit of her stomach as she watched the waitress nearly undress Inu-yasha with her eyes. "Does she have a staring problem?" Inu-yasha said to Kagome from the corner of his mouth as the waitress headed back inside the building. Kagome snorted into her water, jealousy forgotten, before recovering and shaking her head.

Inu-yasha was obviously nonplussed. "She finds you attractive Inu-yasha." She explained, "Which is why she kept looking at you, even when she was taking _my_ order." Kagome giggled a bit, and Inu-yasha looked almost incredulous. He was startled when Kagome waved through the window to grab the waitresses attention. The small, blonde young woman made her way over to the table almost warily, as though expecting a scolding. Kagome wondered if the girl had a habit of hitting on random men, and getting rebuked by their significant others.

"Would you mind bringing me some more water?" Kagome asked. The girl was watching Inu-yasha in a manner Kagome could only describe as intently, and merely glanced at Kagome when she spoke. "But - you have a full glass, ma'am. Is there something wrong with that water?" The waitress asked, blatantly confused. The corners of Kagome's lips twitched with a suppressed smile as she pretended to be surprised by this apparent revelation. Kagome shook her head, feigning a rather absentminded expression. She apologized and the waitress departed, with one more sultry glance at Inu-yasha.

The hanyou watched as Kagome laughed, a bemused expression coloring his features. "What?" He asked, sounding quite like a child who's parents had just used the "you'll-understand-when-you're-older" card. Kagome shook her head as if to wave off the question and smiled. "Nothing, it's nothing." She added as he gazed at her determinedly. He may have been naïve, but at least he was cute about it.

Inu-yasha seemed to give up at that, and sat back in his chair, staring out across the view of the small city that the balcony offered. It had stopped raining, but the skies were still gray and laden with rain yet fallen. The subtle light of the candle at the center of the table did little to keep out the pressing darkness at bay. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome asked softly, after the silence had settled in around them. Inu-yasha looked over at Kagome, and was startled to find her eyes already on him.

"Yeah," He replied, his eyes locking with hers, "Yeah, it is."

**xxxx**

Kagome was surprised at how well Inu-yasha handled the meal. Usually, a few hours in her era was enough to drive him to the very brink of his sanity; what with all the scents, and strange looks and comments. But he did well - despite the fact that from the moment Kagome had mentioned the waitress being attracted to him, he completely diverted his eyes whenever she came around.

When they were finished, the waitress cleared their plates. She made sure to carefully lean in towards Inu-yasha, so as to give him a straight view down her shirt, had he been looking in her direction at all. Kagome found his shyness endearing. Though, she admitted to herself with a stifled laugh, she didn't quite expect him to pull a Miroku.

At the thought of the monks name, all of the memories of her time spent in the past rushed back at once. She almost erupted with questions concerning Sango and Shippo, and Miroku - before realizing the waitress was still there, and it would sound quite odd to bring up a kitsune and a monk at the dinner table. The waitress slipped the bill under Inu-yasha's hand, which lay limp on the table. He jumped slightly, before picking up the small piece of paper and examining it inquisitively.

Kagome took it from him kindly, questions momentarily forgotten, and scanned over it as she drew her small wallet from her purse. She nearly dropped it when she noticed the digits scribbled in pink ink at the bottom of the bill. Kagome couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles when she say the little heart and the name "Yumi". The waitress has just given Inu-yasha her phone number.

Too bad he had no idea what a phone was.

Inu-yasha scowled slightly. "What're you laughing at now?" Kagome placed the money for the food, the bill, and a viciously small tip, on the table and the two rose. The corner of the bill fluttered in the wind slightly, before it rose all together and floated away on the breeze. "C'mon, what's so funny?" The hanyou pressed her, ocher eyes probing. Kagome just shook her head again. She wasn't in the mood to explain modern women, or modern appliances. Not to mention she'd probably shown him how to work a telephone a million times before and he'd never understood the concept anyway.

Inu-yasha grabbed her arm before she could reach the door. There was a sharp intake of breath on Kagome's part as Inu-yasha turned her gently to face him. Kagome was perfectly aware of their sudden proximity, and the people staring through the wide, picture window at them. As far as they could see, he had her pinned against the high-railing beside the door and their faces were almost close enough to be touching.

Kagome could feel Inu-yasha's warm breath on her, and her heart began to thump wildly in her chest. The hanyou had a strange look in his eyes, a suddenly serious look. And, Kagome realized with a stab of some emotion she couldn't quite place, there was something vulnerable in the luminous amber. Kagome wondered if she would let Inu-yasha kiss her - if he even wanted to. Guiltily, Kagome realized she was willing to find out.

Their eyes locked, and Kagome could almost see the same doubts flooding through him. Would he kiss her? Would he put her in the position she feared the most? Would he give her the choice to forget, or remember, Kei? Kagome could still feel Inu-yasha's hand mellifluously gripping her arm, and when he removed it, she tingled with the heat his touch left behind. But no sooner had his hand left her arm, it was on her cheek. His slightly calloused thumb slowly tracing the line of her cheekbone, Kagome felt the chills spread throughout her body. His eyes never left hers, and she refused to break his stare. Just as she began to wonder, for the millionth time in the few seconds that they had been in this position, if he would kiss her - he spoke.

"We should go." He rasped. Kagome blinked, inwardly surprised at the sound of his voice. Was she really tearing him up as much as he was her? Without evening touching him? Kagome swallowed hard, finally beginning to remember where they were, and the disapproving eyes on their backs. Not trusting herself to speak, Kagome nodded. And as quickly as it had began, it was over.

**xxxx**

Like a wave, the moment had broken against the shore, and faded back into the depths of the sea. Kagome both hoped and feared the idea that, like a wave, the moment would repeat itself. As they reached the small, red car, Kagome fumbled with her keys, and unlocked the doors. Why, oh why, did she have to be out of breath? Obviously, Inu-yasha could hear her. She could almost sense him listening from the other side of the car.

'Maybe he's glad he can still do this to me, even after a year.' Kagome thought, almost vindictively. She pulled on her seatbelt with a little more force than she had initially intended, and put the car in reverse. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Inu-yasha was back to staring silently out the window. She backed out and nearly sped out of the parking lot.

Who did he think he was? Coming into her life, making her doubt everything she ever thought was right for her - and as Kagome sat there, mentally abusing Inu-yasha, she forced back the thought that she had always questioned this life of hers, had always wondered if it was love she felt for Kei - or something less. Silently, she sighed. And as they drove back the way they had come, Kagome stole a sideways glance at Inu-yasha. The light from her silent radio cast strange shadows on his face. Her eyes, however, caught his reflection in the window and she fought to keep focused on driving - and not on the most pained expression she had ever seen Inu-yasha wear.

Kagome pulled into the last gas station before the long stretch of country road, distracted and distraught. What horrible deed had she committed that karma was so determined to get her back for? Suddenly, Kagome wished that she was back in high school, back to collecting the jewel shards, back to banding together with Sesshomaru and Kikyo to defeat the greatest evil in the world. Because, suddenly, all of that seemed easier than facing the look on Inu-yasha's face as he stared out the window, and across the barren landscape.

"Sorry." He said, surprising Kagome out of her thoughts and shattering the thick silence that had fallen when she had put the car into park beside the gas tank. She glanced at him in a distracted, questioning way. But the moment her eyes met his, she had good idea of what he was sorry for - and how sorry he was. Kagome had never seen Inu-yasha so humbled before, and it was staggering, to say the least. "For what?" She asked, breathless - why was she still, _still _out of breath? - and then their eyes met again.

Before she could stop him - his seatbelt was off. Before she could even think of wanting to stop him he was leaning across her, undoing her seatbelt, brushing against her breast delicately. "For this." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

And abruptly, his hands were everywhere. His slender fingers, so alike to his brother's, his father's, were leaving trails of fire across her skin, in spite of the clothing she wore. His mouth was on hers, desperate, needy. Her head was against the window, his tongue slipping into her mouth, her arms around his neck, his hands snaking around the small of her back. Kagome could only imagine fuzzily how awkward they must look - him leaning across the cup-holders and such between them, her legs straight, and her waist and above twisted to meet Inu-yasha's kiss fully.

It was wrong. In so many ways - she couldn't really count at the moment - it was wrong. But nothing had ever felt as wonderful as his hand trailing up over the swell of her breast as the other held her to him; not letting her breathe, or move, or think. She imagined Kei, could see him clearly in her head, the cold, hard ache of betrayal contorting his face. And as quickly as her regret came, as quickly as her doubts filled her, they were gone. Inu-yasha was leaving a trail of searing kisses down her neck, and the interior of the car was spinning faster than she could keep up. And suddenly, his mouth was back up to her ear, and he was tickling and nibbling and driving her insane. She leaned against him, moaning ever so quietly into his neck.

And then the elderly gas station attendant was pounding on the glass with a wrinkled fist and his face twisted in evident disgust at their behavior. Inu-yasha lifted his head, noticed the old man, and Kagome swore she saw him sneer at the man before planting one more, delicate kiss just beneath her ear, and pulling away. In a daze, Kagome stumbled out of the car. She pumped and paid for the gas, but as she drew near to the car, the haze lifted - and she became tremendously aware of the position she had just put herself in.

By the time she had been back in her seat for a few seconds, the heat within the vehicle had set in around her, teasing her, daring her to make a move. She looked at Inu-yasha, and found he had been watching her. His eyes were vivid, predatory. Kagome almost closed her own eyes against the intensity of his stare.

She replayed the words that had started it all - his apology - in her head, and she felt stupid, if only for a second. She thought he had been sorry for the small incident at the café, but that had been nothing compared to this. With a hollow sort of ache, she thought of Kei cheating on her, of the sharp pain of the loneliness he caused her, of the suspicion creeping up her spine at the mere sight of him after a business trip - and how much it fed the need to feel Inu-yasha's hands on her. She wondered if anyone could truly bring themselves to feel sorry for something that felt so sinfully amazing - and she forced herself to ask as much.

"Are you still sorry?" She asked him, quietly, meeting his eyes again. She knew his answer before he spoke it, saw the flames dancing behind the cool yellow of his eyes. She started the car, and pulled out of the gas station quickly. He wasn't sorry for wanting her, he wasn't sorry for kissing her, he wasn't sorry for the fire he ignited in her - he was sorry for asking her to choose; sorry in the same way she had always been when he had been forced to choose between her, and Kikyo.

Neither spoke for quite some time, and Kagome could feel just how uncomfortable the silence was becoming. She began fumbling with the radio. She settled on some rock channel, thinking to herself the music suited Inu-yasha's appearance much better than he probably realized. All he needed was a piercing here or there, and he'd fit right in with al the music majors at her University.

Inu-yasha sighed quietly. Kagome glanced askew at him - and, there it was again, in the reflection. There was that same wounded expression, the same empty eyes and tightlipped mouth as he struggled against what his brain told him was right - and what his body demanded.

Then, by whatever means, he felt her eyes - and she met them, in that reflection. And Kagome knew, without a doubt, that the only thing Inu-yasha was sorry for, in that moment, was ruining the lone life she had ever known - since he had broken her all those months ago.

And suddenly, it was like someone had hollowed out her insides.

**xxxx**

**Ree**: Well, this is basically my favorite chapter so far. Especially since it's beginning to delve into the relationship problems we've all been expecting since I introduced Kei. I'm excited (and I hope you're all excited), because the plot is only going to thicken from here on out.

- insert broad smile here -

Oh, and if anyone's interested, I've decided to hold off on the original characters (it really would be too complicated). I'm still debating whether or not to introduce Sesshomaru. What do you all think? Don't forget to give me some input, and tell me how you liked it. As always, thanks a ton.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"_I can't do this anymore, Inu-yasha. I can't." _

_Kagome spoke in a voice that suggested she was dangerously near breaking down entirely. She spun around to face the extremely confused hanyou at her heels. Inu-yasha stopped mere inches away from her, tempted to reach out to her. He opened his mouth, as though about to speak, but the words caught in his throat when Kagome's eyes met his. _

_Inu-yasha had seen Kagome angry. He had been "sat" enough times to know when he had said or done something that wasn't to her liking. He had even frustrated her so much that he had sent her packing to her era for days at a time. But the cold apathy that seemed to emanate from the honey brown of her eyes was something Inu-yasha had never experienced in the years she had been at his side. He felt that he would've rather been sat a hundred times over than to have her look at him in such a way._

"_Kagome…" He found his voice, finally, and was shocked when it came out to be little more than a whisper. "I didn't mean - I never wanted - " And suddenly, he was fumbling over the words he'd been replaying in his head only moments ago. Kagome threw up her hands in defeat, her eyes brimming with tears. "You didn't mean what? Stop making promises you can't keep, Inu-yasha. Sooner or later all of it's going to come back on you, and what then?"_

_Inu-yasha watched as Kagome covered her eyes for a second, regaining what little composure she had. His heart beat frantically in his chest. Just what was she getting at? Inu-yasha took a step towards Kagome, but she stepped backwards. "Don't touch me." She snapped, vehemently, her hand dropping to her side. Inu-yasha had never heard Kagome use such a tone, and his mind blanked. A voice screamed within, warning him, worrying him. He took another step towards her, reaching his hand out to her hesitantly - and Kagome recoiled._

_It was like an invisible hand had reached deep within his chest and taken hold of his heart, squeezing, and squeezing until it was too hard to breathe, too hard to think. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he had closed the distance between them, and his arms were firmly around her. "Don't touch me." Kagome was nearly screaming, over and over, struggling in his grip, beating his chest violently with her little fists. Inu-yasha tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, gently, ignoring her protests. "I can't let you go." He murmured._

_It was then that Kagome's reserve finally broke. She stopped, looked up into his face, and broke into sobs. Inu-yasha held onto her as she shook him and clutched at him. "Kagome…I - " Inu-yasha began, but Kagome shook her head. He closed his mouth, and then his eyes, as he pulled her closer to him, so tight that he could hardly breathe. _

_After a few moments, Kagome's shaking subsided. And though the tears still fell steadily, they did so in silence. She pulled away slightly, Inu-yasha's grip on her breaking easily. Kagome hugged herself slightly, backing away, and looked off into the distance thoughtfully. Slowly, she turned to face him. "You told her you'd give it back to her." she said, so softly that even Inu-yasha hardly heard the words escape her lips. _

_The color faded from Inu-yasha's face, and the words died within him. Kagome had heard him speaking with Kikyo, had seen him hold up the jewel - showing Kikyo what they had accomplished. And Kagome had heard Inu-yasha promise to help, promise to make things better. "You told her - you'd help her. With the jewel. You! You told her that!" Kagome was pointing at Inu-yasha with one delicate, shaking finger, "And now you're doing this to me! To everyone! This isn't your choice to make! You selfish, arrogant son of a - " Inu-yasha took one more step toward Kagome, and she did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped him, as hard as she possibly could, across the face. _

_Inu-yasha's head snapped to his right. Slowly, he brought his hand to touch the tender area on his cheek. "What about Sango's wishes, or Miroku's, or - or -." Her voice cracked and broke. Inu-yasha gazed at Kagome calmly, the sting of his face nowhere near as painful as the ache that lay beneath his skin. There it was - that empty, apathetic gleam in her eye. The unspoken words hung in the air, heavy, painful - "Or my wishes." _

"_Kagome - she helped, she helped defeat him." Inu-yasha managed to sputter out. He realized he had said the wrong thing before she even spoke. "So did Sesshomaru, but I don't see you offering the damn jewel to him!" Kagome retorted, her face screwed up in anger and frustration, her temper getting the best of her._

_Inu-yasha felt like the clearing was spinning. Behind them stood the Bone-eater's well, decayed with age, but still standing strong. For how many years had he come here to meet Kagome? How many times had he helped her with the climb, carried her (always) over-stuffed backpack? And what now, could he say? Yes, he had offered Kikyo the chance to live again - the chance to forget the events that Naraku brought about. But that didn't mean that he, Inu-yasha, would so easily forget the things that had happened since. But how, **how**, could he convince Kagome that he didn't know what he wanted anymore? That he wanted to make things right, wanted to pay his debt - but at the same time, wanted to be there, with her, Kagome._

"_Kagome I - I need to pay this debt. I need to. I don't have a fucking choice!" He spoke, finally, his frustration building up. "You don't know what it's like, to see her like that. A rotting corpse. I can change that, I can give her a new life - with this jewel I can - "_

"_Get back the life that was stolen from you both? Go ahead, do it." she half-turned away from Inu-yasha, hiding the look she knew must be in her eyes. "Forget me." Kagome said, softly, and Inu-yasha could sense how near she was to breaking down once again, though her voice did not betray her. "I don't need you! I never needed you!" She snapped, her voice steely with anger. She spun around and began walking quickly, furiously to the well. Inu-yasha watched in horror as she threw her bag into the pit, and made to follow it._

_He raced towards her, grabbing her arm before she could maneuver herself into the well. "Kagome, no - give her a new life. With a new beginning." Kagome's eyes stung with tears and she fought hard to keep them from falling. Inu-yasha's gaze was pleading. "I don't believe you." Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse, pained. And then she yelled it, pushing him back and away from her. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."_

_She climbed off the ledge of the well. "I never could, you two-timing DOG. You're a liar, Inu-yasha. This whole time you've gone back and forth and back and forth. AND I CAN'T DO THIS. I can't stand waiting any more. I've waited for all these years. How can you ask me to wait any longer!" _

_Inu-yasha struggled to think of something, anything, to say. He had asked so much of her, demanded so much - and now, what could he say? He had promised Kikyo, but somewhere along the line, he had promised Kagome as well. Somewhere between the quiet nights that they sat, looking up at the stars, and the battles in which they risked everything for one another, he had made a promise to Kagome._

_Promises. Although he had made so few of them in his life, the ones he had made, had left him sorely empty. He had promised Kikyo his life, his demon blood - his very soul. And Naraku had stolen the one chance they had to share their lives together - for Inu-yasha to become human, to live a normal life. And now, he realized, even the promise to help Kikyo was one he couldn't fulfill without guilt, or pain. _

"_I can't go back to her Kagome, I can't give her the life that she and I missed out on." Inu-yasha said, quietly. Kagome balled up her fists, bringing them to her chest, like a child in pain. "She sniffled quietly, her expression as pained as Inu-yasha felt. He gripped the finished jewel, walking towards Kagome slowly, searching for the right words to say. It's alright, he wanted to scream, Kikyo and I - we can never live in that memory. It's okay, he wanted to tell her, because I know now what I should've known years ago. I love you, his heart cried, and his mind fought to gain control. I need you. But he could never say it, could never tell her - he couldn't even tell himself. _

_Regret is a powerful, powerful force. _

"_Stupid." He said quietly, and Kagome met his eyes, the tears still staining her face, "I told you before, a million times, I need you here." Kagome stood, her fists still clenched against her chest, and inhaled sharply. "Only when she's not here to chose from." she said, her eyes stinging and burning with tears she refused to let fall. Inu-yasha nearly winced at the comment. It was a low blow, but it was true - and Inu-yasha couldn't deny that Kikyo crossed his mind nearly as much as Kagome. He couldn't deny that he still loved that woman from fifty years ago. And yet - he couldn't deny, was the way his heart skipped a beat when Kagome's hand brushed his. Or the heart-wrenching pain he felt when he saw her cry. Or the jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach when Kouga touched her, when Miroku flirted with her. _

_He loved Kikyo 50 years ago, still remembered the love, still felt it when he looked into her face - but it was nothing but a memory. One he had to learn to let go - no matter how hard the it would be to do so. It was a memory. A fleeting glimpse of a time long passed. A painting hung with love, but a painting nonetheless. Nothing real, no taste, or smell. Just an image - just a memory. You can't kiss a memory, you can't spend the rest of your life with a memory. _

_Inu-yasha gazed at Kagome, with piercing eyes. She was real. In that moment, it hit him harder than it ever had before. She was real, and there, and loved him - for him. No need to change. Just be there, for her, with her. That's all. No strings attached. She had said before she liked him just how he was. He had never thought about the meaning behind it all before, and now - words were not enough, and only the meaning remained._

_Inu-yasha stopped when he was near enough to embrace her again, and he continued to gaze into her eyes, his outer calm never revealing the feelings that ripped at him, some conscious, some not so cognizant. And then, Kagome took a step towards him, her fists lowering, unclenching. _

_He flinched, when Kagome hugged him. And he felt his own heart break, when she spoke. _

"_I waited years, Inu-yasha - **years **for you to see. And now? It's too late." She whispered, "I'm going home. If you really care about me, if you could ever really - really love me - then don't follow me. Please." She was pleading, and his vision was blurry all of sudden. "Please, Inu-yasha."_

_And then, she was gone._

**xxxx**

Neither had spoke since Kagome had asked her question, and received her silent reply. Inu-yasha continued to stare out the window replaying the day she had left over and over in his mind - and using every ounce of self-restraint not to speak. He wondered if Kagome had ever even thought about him, before he had showed up at her door. He wondered if she still hated him, if she still thought she was better off with him out of his life. It was all he took to not explode with an endless assault of questions.

He had respected her wishes, for twelve agonizing months. He hadn't followed her. He had let her go. And somehow, he felt that listening to her in those final moments had been the worst mistake he had made that day. He had cared about her, more so than she could ever know- and he should've followed her whether or not she had wanted him to. He could've changed things that day, could've prevented all the miserable days and nights that followed Kagome's departure.

But, he hadn't.

Kikyo had still been alive, then. Breathing, speaking - living. Or, rather, living whatever semblance of life she had been granted. For Inu-yasha, the realization of helplessness was the most frustrating thing of all, when it came to Kikyo. And because of her, he had let the best thing he'd ever had walk out of his life. But Kikyo was gone now, Inu-yasha reminded himself painfully. He sighed, a little too loudly, and accidentally drew Kagome's attention.

She had been shooting him strange looks since the gas station, and Inu-yasha dutifully pretended not to notice. He wanted desperately to talk, to yell and argue - to do something other than sit there in the heavy, impregnable silence. Kagome seemed determined to act as if he didn't exist, which only furthered his frustration. A few times, he opened his mouth - seriously considering asking her flat out why the hell she was suddenly so quiet, when she didn't seem to ever wanna shut up before. However, he always caught himself at the last minute. He was remotely proud that in the year they'd been apart, he'd learned the value of silence - and the ability to keep his mouth shut to ensure said silence.

Luckily for him and his short temper - Kagome decided at that precise moment that he did in fact exist, and that there was no longer any point in denying it to herself. "Where are you staying tonight?" She asked, glancing at Inu-yasha in a way that suggested she was in no mood for beating around the bush. The hanyou shrugged, afraid that if he spoke - he wouldn't be able to stop himself from asking the questions he had wanted to ask for so long.

"Well, that doesn't exactly help." Kagome replied, impatiently. Inu-yasha scowled at her. "Well, maybe I don't wanna help." He said, his impatient tone matching hers. Kagome sniffled a bit, and refused to look at Inu-yasha, despite his flow of crude comments and ominous scowl.

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me!" Inu-yasha demanded angrily, turning his head to glare at the young woman. "Listen, Inu-yasha, wherever you're staying now - you can't keep staying there. It's only a matter of time before someone discovers who - what - you are." She snapped. Inu-yasha crossed his arms across his chest

"Well, Souta and your mom are perfectly aware of _what_ I am." He said, bad-temperedly. Kagome's eye's widened. "So you are getting help from Souta! I knew it!" Her impatience forgotten, Kagome grimaced. "Boy is that little runt gonna get it when I get home…"

Inu-yasha shook his head. "It was either he help me or I show up dressed - well, how I normally dress." He said, a trace of embarrassment in his voice. He wasn't one to seek help, no matter the problem at hand - and he never had been. Kagome realized just how much he had humbled himself to find her, and to look presentable when he did so. In spite of herself, she was touched by his actions, and her features softened when she glanced sidelong at him.

Inu-yasha noticed the change in her face, and was startled slightly. His frown slid from his face to be replaced with a rather baffled expression. "Well, I can't let you stay there anyway." Kagome said, after a moment, and Inu-yasha was even more perplexed. "Why?" He asked, dumbly. Kagome shot him a look that clearly said _don't be so thick._

"Because, Inu-yasha. You can't keep burdening Mom and Gramps, and I don't want Sota getting any crazy ideas." She answered, wondering silently if she could help herself from getting any crazy ideas - let alone her younger brother. Inu-yasha watched her as she fell silent and thought to himself how strange that she should be acting as though not a day had passed between them.

"What about Kei?" Inu-yasha raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Hm, I guess it would only make sense that Souta would tell you all about him too, right?" Kagome asked, mostly to herself, ignoring Inu-yasha's initial question. And then, suddenly - "It's - it's been a long time, Inu-yasha." She was suddenly meek, whatever anger and irritation she had possessed gone.

The hanyou gazed at her, emotion playing across his face like the moonlight passing through the windows. The sudden urge to explain himself gripped him. He need to explain why he hadn't followed her all those days ago, explain why he had always been forced to choose, explain - everything. He opened his mouth, about to let his self-control break - but Kagome turned away from him, gazing straight ahead distractedly. It was almost as though she expected it, but Inu-yasha didn't care. He swallowed hard, and decided it was now or never.

"I didn't follow you." Inu-yasha said, slowly, as though tasting the phrase, turning it over in his mouth. Kagome blinked, glancing at him almost painfully. "I should've, but - I didn't." From the look on her face, Inu-yasha knew Kagome was caught between frustration and uncomfortable guilt. She had said not to follow, but she had expected something else.

Inu-yasha slammed his fist on the dashboard, eyes blazing. "Damn it, Kagome, you told me not to follow. And I listened. I listened!" He blurted out, annoyed by the strange gleam in her eyes, aggravated by the way the light caught her hair - frustrated by how desperately he wanted to reach out and touch her. But he couldn't - not anymore.

"I thought you'd follow." Kagome responded quietly, and Inu-yasha found no words, after that. He knew it, of course. But somehow, her saying it, brown eyes filled with strange memories and uncertain feelings, seemed to destroy any thought of him explaining himself further.

As Kagome stared pointedly at the road ahead of her, Inu-yasha turned back to the window. He finally knew the meaning of the phrase "when words run dry" as he gazed, in stunned silence, towards the approaching city of Tokyo.

**xxxx**

"You're my cousin, you're from the United States. You're twenty-three. Got it?" Kagome reminded him, for the millionth time since they had got out of the car. The hanyou nodded with another perfectly placed scowl. "Are you sure?" she pressed him, and Inu-yasha glared at her. "Yes." He replied, through gritted teeth. Kagome smiled innocently. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

The hanyou had been mentally preparing himself for meeting Kei, for spending time around him - for even seeing Kagome kiss him. But somehow all the psychological self- training didn't prevent him from feeling the full force of his envy crash on him when they entered the apartment. Kei immediately came up to Kagome, expressing his worry that she had been gone all day without calling, and planting a kiss firmly on her mouth.

Seeing that, Inu-yasha told himself he could easily tear the human to shreds - and flexed his trimmed claws (which had already re-grown to at least two thirds of their normal size). It was all he took not to attempt it - and prove himself right.

"Kei, this is Inu-yasha." Kagome made eye contact with Inu-yasha, silently warning him to behave himself. Inu-yasha extended a hand, politely, just as Kagome had taught him years ago (not that he often required manners in the feudal era). Kei shook it, with a grip that he obviously thought was intimidating. Inu-yasha almost snorted aloud. "Nice to meet you." Kei said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Inu-yasha didn't smile, and merely nodded.

"He's my cousin, on my dad's side. From America." Kagome added, smiling encouragingly at her fiance. Kei looked from Kagome to Inu-yasha, curiously. "He doesn't look American. And that's a strange name." He pointed out, as though he had come to some amazingly difficult conclusion. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at his tone. She opened her mouth to make up an excuse, but Inu-yasha beat her to it.

"I was born in Japan, I moved to the United States when I was a kid." He shot back coolly, and Kagome was silently impressed. For someone who hadn't even known the country existed, he sure was nonchalant about mentioning it. Kei half-smiled, "Oh, I see. And I guess your mom had a thing for weird names?" Inu-yasha laughed as a courtesy, despite the insult to his ego. Kagome sighed inwardly, relaxing a bit now that she was certain Inu-yasha wouldn't explode.

"So, Kagome, care to help me make some tea for our guest?" Kei said, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and bringing her into the kitchenette with him. Inu-yasha took a seat on the couch, awkwardly. Ears twitching beneath the fabric of his bandana, Inu-yasha listened.

"Hand me that. Yes, I know he's not going to be here for long, Kei. He'll be gone before you get back." Kagome assured Kei, frowning as he more or less chucked the box of tea-bags at her. Kei may not have ever laid a hand on her before, but he did have quite a temper nonetheless.

"Kagome, it's Sunday night. Do you know what that means?" Kei seemed to be pleading with Kagome as he filled the pot with water, and turned on the stove. "It means tonight is our last night alone - before my business trip. And, well." Inu-yasha's ears pressed up, poking against the bandana, straining to hear. Kei moved towards Kagome, pinning her up against the counter.

Inu-yasha could hear Kagome's sharp intake of breath, could sense the sudden peak of emotion as Kei kissed Kagome, fervidly. Inu-yasha was on his feet in a second. He crossed the space between the kitchenette and the living room, walking into the scene with mock surprise, determined to break it up.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, and her face went several shades of red before she blanched at the expression Inu-yasha wore. His entire visage screamed "predator". Kagome was suddenly reminded of what Inu-yasha truly was - a dog demon (albeit half of one). And for a fraction of a second - she was afraid that he would kill Kei right then and there.

Kei pulled away, but didn't seem abashed. Obviously, he was blind to the murderous expression coloring Inu-yasha's features - and laughed. "Sorry, long business trips, you know how it goes." Kei said, a cocky smile hitched on his flawless face. Inu-yasha suppressed a growl deep in his chest. Kagome looked at him pleadingly.

"Kagome, when you're finished with the tea, I'll be taking a shower." Kei called over his shoulder as he made his way past Inu-yasha, down the hall and into the bedroom.

Kagome frowned at the fuming hanyou standing in her kitchenette. "Inu-yasha. Go - um, take a seat?" She suggested, a hint of begging in her tone. Inu-yasha appreciated that she hadn't told him to go "sit" down - and test out the beads for the first time in a year. Kagome turned off the stove, poured the steaming water into the three mugs that Kei had prepared, then she looked over at Inu-yasha and nodded in the direction of the couch.

Still livid, he sat Indian-style on the couch, and attempted to tuck his hands into his sleeves - before realizing he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Kagome stifled a laugh as she headed for the bedroom. "Sit normal" she mouthed at him, and he scowled, dropping his arms, and adjusting his legs so that he sat as she had instructed him to do so at the café. He glanced around the fairly large apartment, curious despite his newly acquired foul mood.

Inu-yasha glanced towards the sliding glass doors, and for the first time Inu-yasha realized just how far up they were. He had been coaxed into the elevator by the Kagome, and she had kept him distracted by the ride. Silently, he knew he would've been a lot more comfortable simply leaping from balcony to balcony until they reached her apartment. For a moment, Inu-yasha considered going out and looking at the view, but at that precise moment, Kagome appeared, looking flustered. There was a slight blush on the apples of her cheeks. Inu-yasha's curious expression was gone instantly, scowl back in place as he got to his feet. "Did he touch you again?" He growled, not bothering to hide his jealousy. Kagome frowned.

"Inu-yasha, cut it out. Can't you behave for just one night? He'll be gone tomorrow." She shot back, giving Inu-yasha a waning glare. He glared right back. "I've got really good hearing, Kagome. Don't forget that." He reminded her, threateningly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and listen." She snapped, surprised at her own boldness.

Maybe Kei's kiss wasn't as deep, maybe his embraces were nowhere near as warm or comforting, but the jealousy that Kei evoked in Inu-yasha was more than flattering.

Inu-yasha fell into silent shock, plopping down on the couch. He stared at Kagome, a wounded expression on his face. Would she really - ? "Inu-yasha, I was kidding." She said, exasperatedly. "Pfft. You go have fun with him." He replied, moodily. Kagome surprised Inu-yasha but sitting beside him, and wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulder and laughed a little. He could smell her hair, her skin - and in an instant, his anger and jealousy had melted away. Her laughter tickled him, and he struggled to breath correctly as her arms snaked around him.

"I've missed you, Inu-yasha. Bad moods and all." She said, pulling away from him, and smiling gently. Inu-yasha sighed silently at the sudden loss of her warmth. She continued to smile, and Inu-yasha reluctantly helped her lay out the sheet over the couch. She handed him a blanket and a pillow, before realizing belatedly that she had left the tea out. She headed into the kitchen, and Inu-yasha followed her silently.

"Oh, it's cold." She said absently. She turned around and nearly screamed when she realized that Inu-yasha was behind her. Kagome's hands were wrapped around one of the mugs, and Inu-yasha wrapped his hands around hers. "I didn't want it anyway." He said, his voice quiet, and his eyes bright, almost glowing, in the pale light that spread from the lamp in the living room.

"Well, is there anything you want before I go to bed?" Kagome asked, innocent to the implications of her question. Inu-yasha removed his hands from around hers, and turned away. Eyes narrowed, and heart beating madly in his chest.

"Just one thing." He replied so quietly that he wasn't sure Kagome had heard him in the first place. He came back into the living room, and laid down on the couch. He heard Kagome empty the mugs, and dispose of the tea bags. She paused when she reached the living room, and took a deep breath. "Goodnight. Inu-yasha." She said, gently. Ad then she was making her way down the hall, to share a bed with Kei.

Inu-yasha felt the jealousy boil his insides as he lay on his back, staring up at the textured ceiling. A pang of loneliness mingled with the jealousy, and he prepared for yet another sleepless night.

**xxxx**

**Ree**: Longest chapter yet. Woo. It's been a few days since I last updated, and I can only suggest that we all band together and beat up the person who invented satellite internet - because it sucks. A lot. And prevents me from updating as quickly as I'd like to - sad face - Hope you liked the chappy, though!


	11. Author's Note

**Ree**: So, I'm sorry to have gotten all your hopes up, thinking this was an update. But I felt it was necessary in this situation. Yesterday morning I had a fairly serious surgery, and am going to be taking the next two weeks off of pretty much everything (school, writing, etc.). And it's with my sincerest apologies that I tell you this. I know it's frustrating when authors begin something and take enormous breaks between chapters, so whenever I feel up to it, I promise I'll try my best to keep the writing coming. Thanks for the patience and understanding, everyone.


	12. Chapter 11

Eleven 

When Kagome woke up, Kei was gone - and somewhere within she felt the tendrils of distress wrap around her. Another week-long business trip (if not extended) would only mean another week-long chance for Kei to cheat on her, to replace her at his side. Kagome sat up, rubbed her eyes, and then climbed to her feet. Pushing the thought of Kei with another woman from her mind, she yawned.

It was Monday, meaning she had classes in the afternoon and - Kagome remembered, as she came to the end of the hall - a hanyou currently sleeping in her living room. He was still fast asleep, or at least very talented at acting as though he was. Kagome paused, thoughtfully looking at Inu-yasha curled up on her couch, the blanket tight around him.

Kagome wondered to herself just how she would manage college classes and a half-demon as she wandered over to the bathroom, and began her morning routine. After she had started the shower, and had shed her clothes, she heard a loud thud, followed by a few very choice words on Inu-yasha's part. Laughing to herself, she pulled on her robe, and walked into the living room to find the hanyou face-down on the carpet.

"Alive?" She asked, and he raised his head with a rather grumpy expression on his face. He considered replying, but decided a simple groan would suffice. Kagome laughed again. "I have classes today, you know." She said, after he had pulled himself off the floor and flopped back on the couch. He looked at her, half-annoyed, half-curious. She sighed.

"I'm in college now, Inu-yasha." Kagome said, wondering if the term "college" meant much of anything to him. "Higher education, you know?" Inu-yasha blinked, doing very well to hide the confusion that had erupted at the terms "college" and "higher education". He gazed at her for a moment, obviously thinking. "So, you passed all those tests you were always complaining about?" He asked, finally. Kagome nodded, then smiled. "And, with some help from Mom and Gramps, got into a University."

Inu-yasha blinked again. "And what's that?" He replied, swallowing his pride for a moment.

"Well, it's more advanced than the stuff I was learning about before, " She began, explaining it simply enough for him to understand. When she finished, Inu-yasha continued to gaze at her. Kagome was suddenly very unnerved. When had Inu-yasha grown so quiet? Usually he had something to say about everything.

"So. Are you going to stay here all day?" She managed to ask, breaking the silence, and fidgeting a bit under his stare. He scowled. "No, stupid, I'm going to go with you." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing. Kagome scowled right back at him. "And who says you're allowed to?" She retorted, hands on her hips. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "Who says I need permission to go wherever I damn well please?" He shot back.

Kagome sighed again, deciding to avoid the argument this conversation was obviously heading for. She turned, heading back to the bathroom. "Either way, I've got to take a shower." She called, standing in the doorway. Inu-yasha didn't answer, and Kagome shrugged, closing and locking the door before removing her robe. Not that Inu-yasha had ever showed a tendency to be perverted - but, just in case. After all, he'd been a lot more bold in the single day that he had spent with her than he had been in all the years prior.

Lathering her hair in the flowery-scented shampoo, Kagome lost herself in thought. What was she to do? It was obvious Inu-yasha wasn't going to stay here without a fight, and it might just be in her best interest to drag him along, considering the damage he could do if left alone. Kagome could just see him sticking a clawed finger into a plug curiously. Kagome entertained herself for a few moments with images of Inu-yasha's hair cackling with electricity.

She washed out the remaining shampoo, and moved to conditioner. What would she tell her professors? It wasn't as if Inu-yasha had any records to transfer over. Kagome doubted the idea of records had even occurred to ninety percent of people back in the era Inu-yasha came from. 'I guess I'll just have to make something up.' She thought, letting the hot water gently beat into her back, and wash away whatever soap was left.

After she had dried herself off and got dressed, she pulled her still damp hair into a ponytail and went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Fortunately, her first class wasn't until the afternoon - meaning she had plenty of time to convince Inu-yasha to stay home - and away from any plugs.

**xxxx**

"I don't know what you expect me to do!" Kagome muttered angrily out the corner of her mouth. Inu-yasha crossed his arms, and sat back in the desk-like seat. Lucky for Kagome, the two classes she had today were neither long, nor being taught by picky, overly-thoughtful people. All Kagome had done was mentioned that Inu-yasha was a new student, who's information was still in the middle of being transferred. At so large a University, it wasn't a hard to believe story.

"Well, when does this get over?" He hissed back, leaning towards her. Kagome gave him a scalding look, and he crossed his arms, sitting back in a huff. The professor droned on about the amygdalae as Inu-yasha silently doodled squiggly lines on the corner of Kagome's notebook. Kagome, who happened to be taking notes, found it difficult to concentrate with Inu-yasha's face so near to hers. Before she could stop herself, she was thinking back to the car ride they had taken yesterday. She stopped writing mid-sentence, to gaze at the top of Inu-yasha's head.

She was suddenly tempted to plant a kiss right in the center of his part, but she stopped herself. She was in the middle of class! She needed to focus - not get distracted by her frustrating lack of a sexual life. She felt her face grow hot at this thought. Hiding her face slightly, her thoughts grew miserable. It wasn't as if Kei wouldn't happily give her what she was lacking, more like Kagome was positive she wasn't the only woman who would be receiving it from him. She sighed inwardly, putting her head on the desk, and turning her face from Inu-yasha.

He looked up at the slight thud he had heard when her head had made contact with the desk, and nearly asked her loudly if she was okay. He stopped himself, watching her for a moment. Kagome could feel his eyes on her neck and the rush of color in her cheeks deepened. 'Will you quit staring at me like that?' she thought furiously. She felt she would rather deal with his loud mouth and constant need to bicker with her, than the intense gaze he had been giving her ever since he had showed up at her door. Kagome stared ahead of her, eyes unfocused. He gazed at her almost as if - as if he was really seeing her for the first time. As if he could hardly believe she was there in front of him. Swallowing hard, and praying her face was back to it's normal coloring, Kagome turned her head to face in the other direction, so that it came to rest uncomfortably on her awkwardly positioned arm.

Inu-yasha was still watching her, and nearly jumped when she turned towards him. She smiled, and he was taken aback. Just what was going through her head? "You're crazy." He informed her, shaking his head slightly. Kagome made a strange face at him, and sat up. The lecture had obviously ended, as the professor was now packing up his things and making to leave.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kagome said, shoving her notebook unceremoniously into her bag. Inu-yasha stretched his arms up above and behind his head, and yawned widely. Kagome chucked a pencil at him. "Stop that!" She snapped, and Inu-yasha looked around curiously, forgetting the two long, pointed fangs that he had just exposed to the world. That, and, he had attracted the attention of two very nice-looking girls - who were both whispering, eyes locked on him.

Kagome smiled as they approached her. "Hey Yuki, hey Imari." The girls smiled back. "Who's your new friend, Kagome?" Imari asked in a sugary voice, sweeping her bangs out of her bright, blue eyes. Kagome continued to smile, but her insides boiled. "Inu-yasha, this Imari and her cousin, Yuki." Inu-yasha looked from Kagome, to Imari, and smiled slightly. "Hi." He said gruffly, simply staring at the hand Imari had extended. When it was obvious Inu-yasha wasn't going to shake it, she dropped it back to her side, looking slightly put-out.

"So we noticed those fangs you have." Yuki said, bluntly. She was nowhere near as attractive as Imari, and wore enough make-up to make one wonder what exactly she was hiding under those layers of concealer. Inu-yasha looked slightly anxiously at Kagome, as though expecting her to have the answer.

"Oh, they're all the rage in London, I hear." Imari provided, as Kagome's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, "But the dental work - it's so expensive, isn't it?" Imari looked at Inu-yasha in an appraising way, as though expecting him to whip out his bank book and prove her obvious assumptions that he was rich beyond her wildest dreams. Imari smiled innocently at Inu-yasha, who smiled back, almost dazedly.

Kagome felt the jealousy rise up and take hold of her as she glanced between the two. She grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and half-smiled in spite of the frustration and anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. "Well, Inu-yasha and I have got some shopping to do." She said, a little too forcefully, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder with her free hand. "Bye Imari, Yuki." With that, Kagome walked off, pulling a fairly bemused Inu-yasha after her.

"What was _that _about?" Inu-yasha asked her, as she backed out and took off, tires squealing. Kagome snorted. "Are you stupid or something!" She asked in return, glaring at him, "Just because you're too dense to notice when someone thinks you're attractive doesn't mean everyone else is." Inu-yasha almost laughed. "Are you talking about Imari?" He smiled. She felt the color drain from her face.

Kagome pulled out of the parking lot, and slammed to a stop as she came to a red light. "No, Inu-yasha, I was talking about the professor." She retorted sarcastically. Inu-yasha gaped at her, confused by how violent her temper was becoming.

"So what, Imari smiled at me - it don't mean a damn thing." He spat, frustrated. Kagome ignored him, "I don't know why you're being such a pain in the ass." Inu-yasha added a few moments later. Kagome shot a glare in his direction. "I'm not the pain in the ass here!" She said, and Inu-yasha expression went from angry to something entirely different. Kagome didn't notice. "So I'm a pain in the ass?" He asked, softly. Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but closed it immediately, finally noticing the pained look the hanyou was now wearing.

"Inu-yasha, I - " Kagome began, but he turned from her, and began to stare out the window. "Just take me back to the apartment." He said, in the same soft tones. The light turned green. Kagome bit her lip, and nodded.

**xxxx**

**Ree**: I'm back! Finally! I'm recovering wonderfully, and I'd like to thank you all for the support and immense patience you've given me. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it. If I had my way, this chapter would've been much, much longer. But I figured I needed a bit of cliffhanger here, just for effect. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thanks so much everyone!


	13. Chapter 12

Twelve

Kagome watched as Inu-yasha climbed from the car. Her eyes followed him as he opened the door and entered the apartment building without so much as a backwards glance. She could see him as he ascended the stairs - and then he was out of sight.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She groaned miserably, letting her head fall forward and hit the steering wheel none too gently. "Why don't I ever think before I open my big mouth?"

Kagome remained in that position for quite some time, letting the late afternoon settle in around her. The rubber of the steering wheel felt oddly cool against her forehead. Numbly, almost detachedly, she realized Inu-yasha was probably wondering where she was. 'If he isn't already down the well…' A lump formed and settled in her throat, and she found it suddenly hard to swallow.

He had been gone a year, and she had survived. She was still alive, wasn't she? Even if at times it felt to her that she was hardly living - she wasokay. Maybe it was all a bunch of bullshit, then - all that about someone dying of a broken heart. Kagome was certain her heart had broken in several places when she had left behind the jewel (her only means of travel between her time period and the feudal era), and Inu-yasha standing - watching her go. And yet, there she was. Still alive, still whole -

Well, not quite.

Kagome sighed, pulled the keys from the ignition, and lifted her head. She nearly screamed in fright when she saw that Inu-yasha was sitting on the hood of her car, his back to her. Kagome was surprised to find that he appeared almost - relaxed. She watched him for a moment. His form wasn't rigid, alert, as it normally tended to be. In fact, he didn't seem very attentive to much of anything around him. Kagome could not recall a single instance in which she had ever seen Inu-yasha so at ease.

As if on cue, his ears twitched slightly, and he turned around. Their eyes locked, and instantly all of Kagome's former frustrations drained from her. She blinked. He didn't. After a moment, in which neither of them moved an inch, Kagome exhaled a breathe she hadn't been aware she was holding.

She stepped out of the car, letting the fresh, balmy air wash over her. "Hey." She said, quietly, sheepishly. Kagome inwardly hoped that he hadn't been there for very long. She realized, suddenly rather self-conscious, how strange she must've looked sitting there, forehead seemingly one with the steering wheel.

"Still mad at me?" She asked softly. A moment passed, and Kagome glanced at him. It was strange to find the smallest of smiles gracing his features. Hesitantly, she walked around the car, until she was facing him. Inu-yasha tensed slightly when she scooted up next to him on the hood. His miniscule smile faded, and he looked at her apprehensively; as though expecting her to start shouting at him at any random moment.

"Well?" She pressed on, smiling encouragingly at him. Kagome was very aware of how near they were sitting, now. She was perfectly conscious of that fact that it would not be at all difficult to lean in and kiss his currently slightly parted lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and Inu-yasha seemed to sense the sudden change in the ever-steady rhythm. He averted his eyes. Making a mental note to control her emotions - and sexual frustration - Kagome willed her heart to slow it's pace. The color rushed to her face nonetheless.

Kagome opened her mouth, and attempted to speak. She searched her mind for the right words - and then, for any words at all. But she could find not a single thing to utter, and simply closed her mouth in silent defeat. Inu-yasha was staring fixedly at the ground. His still fairly long hair fell over his shoulder, shading his eyes from her view, as he did so.

Kagome watched him closely.

"You're not really a pain in the ass." She said, after a few moments, breaking through the silence that hung heavily in the air. Inu-yasha was snapped out of his reverie by her voice, and lifted his head, looking at her with slightly narrowed amber eyes.

"That's not what you thought an hour ago." He replied, looking at her strangely. Kagome fidgeted a bit under his relentless gaze. "Well, " She began, picking at the large hole in the knee of her jeans, "You were acting like one." Inu-yasha snorted, and Kagome immediately looked up at him. He looked amused.

"A year ago you would've been screaming at me, 'Of course you were being a pain in the ass!'" He said, still gazing at her. Kagome grimaced. "And a year ago, you would've told me to stop being so annoying, and - " Kagome stopped, seeing Inu-yasha's facial expression change almost instantly. Slowly, hesitantly - she reached her hand up, her fingertips brushing against his cheek gently. "A years a damn long time," He said, gruffly. Kagome found it impossible to speak, just then. Inu-yasha placed his hand over hers, closing his eyes.

An eternity passed. It was getting dark.

Inu-yasha opened his eyes, and they seemed to glow as he released her hand. She let it drop slowly, her eyes still locked with his. "Do you love him?" Inu-yasha asked suddenly. The gentle wind picked up, rippling through his hair as he awaited her reply. Kagome shook her head slightly, lowering her eyes and staring into her lap, as though the answer was there, sketched in the inseam of her pants. The car creaked and dipped ever so slightly as Inu-yasha slid off the hood. Kagome could feel the car readjust after the loss of weight.

Kagome glanced up at Inu-yasha, who was standing on the sidewalk staring at her. "What do you want me to say, Inu-yasha?" She asked quietly - and then, "What can I say?" He merely continued to watch her. Kagome was unnerved by his silence, and even more unnerved by the fact that, as he stood there, hair whipping in the wind, eyes glowing palely - he looked more like a demon, more like his half-brother, than he ever had before.

"I'm getting married." She said breathlessly. She seemed almost defiant as she spoke these words, her voice growing steadily louder. "I'm - I'm moving on. And you can't stand that, can you? You just want me stuck in the past. Stuck with you. Well it's not going to happen, Inu-yasha! I can't keep living my life 500 years ago - one year ago. What do you want out of me?" She gazed at him, breathing heavily in frustration and anger. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't speak. "What do you **want**?!" she nearly yelled, glaring at him, chest heaving.

Before she realized what Inu-yasha was doing, he was standing before her, both hands planted firmly on each of her sides, palms flat against the car. He leaned in towards her, his face so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "If you don't know what the hell I want," He said, so softly that the wind nearly stole his words, "Then I'm not going to tell you." Kagome peered into his face, but she saw no anger there. In fact, he appeared almost vulnerable, standing there in front of her. They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity - neither seeming to breath. He was so close to her, and for the hundredth time, she was sorely tempted to simply lean in a mere inch and kiss him. But the thought never expanded into action.

Finally, Kagome turned her face away, staring off to her side at an oil stain in the parking space beside hers. Inu-yasha didn't move. He watched her profile, watched as a tear leaked down her cheek, watched as she wiped it away hastily. And then, with an air of impatience, he lifted his hands from their position on the car, and wrapped his arms around her

Kagome sat, shocked - and then slowly returned the embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder, tightening her grip on him, though he showed no sign of letting her go. Inu-yasha's breath was warm on her ear, tickling her, sending chills throughout her body as he exhaled and inhaled heavily, as though struggling to breath. What Kagome didn't know was that Inu-yasha was using every form of restraint to not tear off her clothes right then and there. What Kagome didn't know was that her scent was what was causing him to breath as though his lungs were starving for oxygen.

Still in Inu-yasha's embrace, unwilling to relinquish her hold on him - Kagome slid forward, off of the hood of the car, until they were standing. And Kagome knew, without a doubt, that regardless of what she had said, regardless of her claims that she was not willing to live in the past, that she did not want to be stuck with Inu-yasha - she did not want him to let go of her, just yet.

He brought his mouth to her ear, "Come inside." He whispered, hoarsely. Kagome's heart pounded violently as she nodded into his shoulder. Inu-yasha pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs silently. He opened the door, her hand still in his, and he pulled her towards him gently. He closed the door behind them, gazing at Kagome with a strange look in his eyes - and suddenly, he was against her. Her back against the door, Kagome's eyes closed of their own accord as Inu-yasha's mouth made it's assault against her neck, causing her spine to tingle and her thoughts to blur.

Inu-yasha brought his mouth back to hers, and Kagome hardly took notice of the three short, loud knocks that rattled the door she was pressed against. Her leg wrapped itself around his, bringing their hips even closer together - every bit of friction was making Kagome crazy. More knocking. A familiar voice called Kagome's name from the hall. Inu-yasha growled quietly into her mouth, and the vibration caused her to moan softly into him. The kiss deepened; Inu-yasha bringing his hands to her face as he pressed her even further into the door.

Warmth pooled between her legs as she felt something hard rub against her inner thigh. Inu-yasha moved even closer into her. They're bodies were tight against one another, his breathing growing ever heavier as she brought her hands down. They brushed slightly against him as she coiled them around his waist, and she could feel him - hard, waiting as she rubbed her hips against him deliberately. He groaned faintly, and the sound caused her to repeat her actions, until his hands were pressed on her hips, keeping her from grinding against him again. He hooked his fingers in her jeans, his mouth moving from hers to just below her ears. Four or five extremely loud knocks shook the door. They ignored them once again. The thought process was beyond either of their capabilities, at the moment.

Kagome proceeded to lift Inu-yasha's shirt, her fingers brushing against his taut, feverish flesh. He pulled away so as to let her get it off of him. His hair disheveled, Inu-yasha watched Kagome intently as she threw the shirt off to the side. Kagome gazed up at him for a moment, then their mouths met again. "Kagome, open the freaking door!" said the same familiar voice as before, "I know you're here! Your cars outside!" Through the haze Kagome recognized the voice as her brothers. Breaking the kiss, Inu-yasha pulled away slightly. Both were breathing heavily. Inu-yasha was struggling with the sudden discomfort of jeans - which happened to be quite a bit tighter than he had thought. Kagome was trying to catch her breath, and ignore the desire spreading through her, like liquid fire through her veins.

Their eyes locked, and neither spoke. Souta knocked again, as Inu-yasha bent over to retrieve his t-shirt. Kagome headed into the bathroom. "One second!" She shouted to her brother. Inu-yasha followed her into the bathroom. She brushed her hair, glanced into the mirror, hoping her face wasn't too red, and then made to go answer the door. Before she could, Inu-yasha caught her around the waist, and planted a soft, warm kiss on her neck. Kagome blushed furiously as the warmth spread even further through her body. "Later…" He murmured into her ear, and smiled at her as she stepped out in the hall. He closed the door gently.

Kagome had to stop herself from smirking as she heard the shower begin to run.

**xxx**

"Geez, what the hell were you doing?" Souta asked, as Kagome searched for coffee.

"Well, I was sleeping." She replied, stretching to retrieve the instant mix from the top shelf. "And Inu-yasha was in the shower, obviously." She added, once she had the coffee in hand. Souta fought not to smile, but the impulse won out. "Already forcing him to a cold shower, are we?" He asked, playfully. Kagome laughed. "Yeah, right. How ever did you know?" She shot back sarcastically. Souta grinned. Kagome's insides squirmed uncomfortably, as she removed the boiling water from the stove. How far _would _things have gone, had Souta not interfered?

Souta and Kagome sipped the newly made coffee. Inu-yasha emerged, a few moments later, from the bathroom - nearly entirely nude, but for the towel wrapped around his waist; which was currently hanging precariously low. "Where did you say those extra pants were?" He asked, leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. Kagome's eyes widened, and she sputtered into her cup, choking slightly. Souta laughed at his sister, and kindly helped her lower the coffee from her face. He took it out of her hands, still laughing, and nodded at Inu-yasha. "Better get him some clothes."

Kagome got to her feet immediately, hurrying past Inu-yasha, who watched her as she walked past him, and back into the bedroom. Noticing Souta's ineptly hidden, curious stare - Inu-yasha turned and followed Kagome into the room.

She was just straightening up with one of Kei's pairs of plaid pajama bottoms in hand when he entered. He approached her calmly, taking the pajama pants from her, and smirking as their hands brushed, and Kagome jumped slightly at the contact. She struggled not to stare at Inu-yasha's well-toned chest; she tried not to think of the fact that he was practically naked - and alone with her in her bedroom. Inu-yasha's smile had worked into a smirk as Kagome made to leave. "Don't get too confident." she said, tearing the slipping towel off of him as she walked past.

Inu-yasha yelped, and covered himself with the pants.

**xxx**

**Ree**: La la la. This chapter took much, much longer than I intended. You all probably think I'm evil at this point, and, well - I can't really say you'd be wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 13

Thirteen 

Kagome positioned herself at the very end of the sofa, and took to gazing wistfully out the sliding glass door. After thirty minutes of this, a bored exhaustion washed over her, and she yawned. The city was lit up, outside - a lovely sight - and Kagome hardly noticed that the steady, dull roar of traffic was slowly lulling her to sleep. Drawing her legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees and stared sightlessly ahead of her. As at peace as she felt, she couldn't help but notice the strange, nagging feeling tugging at her otherwise content existence. Kei's faced appeared periodically in her mind's eye, and each time she told herself that what she had done - well, it was nothing compared to what Kei had been doing on a regular basis for as long as she could remember. 'But it's not what I did,' she thought ruefully, 'It was what I wanted to do.' As if on cue, the door to the spare bedroom opened. Kagome had set it up a few hours ago to allow her hanyou guest to sleep without interruption - apparently, he had not slept as well as she had planned he would.

A shirtless and tousle-haired Inu-yasha emerged from the room, fangs flashing as he yawned. "Kagome?" She blinked three times before glancing at Inu-yasha. "Why are you still up?" He asked, sitting down beside her. Kagome shrugged. "Can't sleep." She added, as Inu-yasha continued to watch her questioningly. He didn't frown, but Kagome couldn't miss the slight crease that formed between his brows.

"It's nothing." Kagome persisted, facing the balcony again. She could feel Inu-yasha's eyes on her. "You've been like this since Souta left. So how about you tell me what the hell is going on?" He shot back gruffly, but not unkindly. Kagome stretched her legs out before her, then climbed to her feet. "It's nothing." She repeated, turning towards the couch. Inu-yasha stood as well. "Don't lie to me." He said, faintly, almost pleadingly. She had been resisting the urge to simply reach out and touch the hanyou standing before her since he had arrived at her door, but as he took a step closer - the same vulnerable gleam in his eyes as before - Kagome felt what little willpower remained drain from her.

She gazed up into his eyes, and he down into hers. "I would never lie to you." She whispered, guilt gripping her ever as she spoke. Kagome reached a hand up to brush her fingertips lightly down his cheek. 'No,' she thought savagely, 'I'm too busy lying to myself - and lying to Kei.' Inu-yasha smiled. Kagome tried to return the gesture - but somewhere along the way, the impulse was lost.

Despite his smile, the crease between his brows darkened. Cocking his head slightly, Inu-yasha gazed at Kagome. Her hand lingered on his face for only a moment more, before it dropped back to her side. Once again, his gaze was rapt, penetrating - as though he were looking in her, rather than at her.

"Come on." He said after a moment, turning from Kagome and heading towards her bedroom. She watched him make his way down the hall, and then followed - her heart sinking to somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach the entire way.

Standing in the doorway, she felt oddly weak. "Inu-yasha…" She was surprised the word made it over the enormous lump that was now forming in her throat. Kagome watched as the gentle smile slid from his face. She swallowed, turning her gaze downward. Guilt gripped her with iron jaws as Inu-yasha came to her, and tilted her chin upwards. She could no longer avoid his eyes.

"You're…We…" She continued to struggle through her muddled thoughts, attempting to express to Inu-yasha just what was going through her head - and failing miserably to do so each time. Finally, she closed her mouth, and simply gazed back at Inu-yasha, acutely aware that he still held her jaw gently in his hand.

His amber eyes were still focused intently on her, and she felt her neck go hot. 'Does he ever blink?!' she thought, frustration rising to the forefront of her multitude of feelings. Glad that they stood in semidarkness, Kagome tenderly jerked her head out of his grip. She stalked past him, eyes burning with tears. 'What am I even crying about?' She thought, before she felt a swell of emotion assail her ability to reason.

And there she was, sitting on the edge of the bed, her elbows on her knees, and her face in her hands. Silently, Kagome cried. She could feel the mattress sink, and hear the frame creak ever so slightly. Before Kagome was aware of his presence, Inu-yasha had wrapped an arm around her firmly. They sat in silence for a moment.

Without further adieu, he pulled her hands away from her face. Holding her tear-soaked hands in his, they continued to sit in a silence heavy with unspoken words - for neither dared to speak their worries and frustrations aloud. He didn't ask what was wrong. He didn't panic, or beg her to stop- as Kagome knew he would've, long ago. He let her bury her face in his shoulder, until, eventually, the tears stopped.

Kagome felt her face burn with embarrassment as she lifted her head, and mopped her tears away. She tried to pull away, but Inu-yasha brought his other arm around her, and embraced her. Kagome wanted nothing more than to be able to hold him without regret, but something in her whispered of her future, her life her - and it took the image of Kei. Kagome tried again to distance herself from him. "Stop." He murmured as she struggled against him, awkwardly.

She stopped.

She had emptied herself of her guilt-ridden tears, and suddenly, she was so very weary. She fought the drowsiness as best she could, but after a few moments of warmth, of comfort - she could hardly keep her eyes open. "I'm tired." She admitted a little too loudly. Inu-yasha showed no signs of relenting his hold on her. "Me too." He said, simply; and before Kagome knew it, they were laying down beside one another. Inu-yasha kept her close the entire night - and Kagome realized with another wave of self-reproach, that she did not mind his arms around her, or her head resting comfortably on his bare shoulder.

Only once that night did Kagome stir. She awoke, groggy and warm. She felt content to simply lay there until the end of time - that is, until she remembered where she was, and who happened to be lying with her.

Turning over, she peered at Inu-yasha, who was still very much asleep. His features were drenched in shadow, but Kagome did not need to see him to know the perfection that reside beside her. Even the human blood that coursed through his veins did little to blemish the beauty he possessed. His mouth, his nose - so alike to his brother; so alike to his father. _Demons_. The word beset her mind with a horde of questions. Even if they could be together - so many things, even fate itself, was pit against them, would always be pit against them.

Inu-yasha would live long after she would die. And where would they be, then? Kagome grimaced. The thought of death aside, what of their lives? Surely, if he stayed there, in her era, he would be forced to transmute into an entirely different person. There would be so many things he would need to be accustomed to. Kagome's head began to spin at the thought of it all. And if they returned to his era? Would he be the next in line, the lord-in-waiting? Or would Sesshoumaru take a mate? Kagome almost laughed at the prospect. The questions and thoughts and strange images came, one after another, until Kagome found herself thinking of their most recent encounter with Inu-yasha: up against her front door.

The constant guilt that had been plaguing her dwindled, until she could no longer think of Kei. She would give herself willingly to Inu-yasha. More than willingly, happily! But then what would remain? They would lie together, as nothing more than man and woman - but they would awake, always, as hanyou and human.

Kagome gazed at Inu-yasha, sadly, and then attempted to push his arms away from her. His eyes opened slowly, and he gazed down at her, with an inscrutable expression on his moonlit features. Startled, Kagome stopped moving. "Let me go." She muttered, her voice evidence enough that she had been staring at him long before he had awoke. After she could take no more of his relentless, ocher eyes, she closed _her_ eyes. She felt foolish, but was relieved that she no longer had to endure his gaze. When had Inu-yasha learned to speak so effectively without words? Surely not while in her presence. Inu-yasha had been inept at hiding more than a frown when she had known him.

Hanyou and human. 'What other rifts would we need to cross, now that he's changed so much?'

"Let me go." Kagome reiterated, as a sharp pain gripped her chest. It was a while before she realized she was feeling sorry for herself. Inu-yasha did not shake his head, blink, speak - nor acknowledge her comment in any way. Kagome knew the answer regardless. For the second time that night, tears burned in her eyes. Inu-yasha brought his face to hers, slowly, slowly - and then his lips were on hers. A light, ephemeral brush of tender flesh, and then the contact broke . "I can't let you go," He murmured hoarsely, his mouth so very near to her lips, "You know I need you."

It felt as though she had been thrown into a void. Dark, interminable - falling, with no hope of being caught. Always, and never, she was falling. Kagome didn't speak, certain that her voice had abandoned her. She merely allowed Inu-yasha to pull her more tightly to him; and there in his arms, she fell back asleep, the fictional wind rushing past her ears.

Outside, a car door slammed.

**xxx**

**Ree**: Hm. This story could go many ways from here. I'm in the process of debating where I want to take it, exactly, so excuse me if my updates have been a bit few and far between lately. Juggling school, homework, a social life, and this isn't the hardest task out there, but it's certainly not easy! Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. And, of course, I'd love to hear from you. Tastefully written flames are always welcome, along with advice. Thanks for sticking with me this far, folks.


	15. Chapter 14

Fourteen

Kei leaned his forehead against the woman's feverish skin, a wave of mingled pleasure and exhaustion washing over him. "Anna, you're amazing." He managed to say, moments later, when his breathing had returned to normal. The red-head's face lit up with a tired smile. "You always say that." She replied, as Kei rolled off her gently and lay beside her. An expression of utter contentment made his features glow. Anna laughed softly as Kei poked her mischievously in the ribs. He pulled the blankets up around them and yawned. A few moments passed in a drowsy silence. Anna's chest moved slowly, rhythmically, beneath the stiff motel blanket. She was deep in slumber almost immediately. Kei glanced at the beautiful woman lying beside him. Her long, red hair was bright against the stark, austere pillow. Her creamy skin and sharp features, so unlike to Kagome's, disturbed him slightly. He found a strange emotion bubbling up, cold and relentless, from the tips of his toes to his scalp. For a moment, he fought the feeling with a savage apathy, but to no avail. Swallowing hard, he turned away from Anna and closed his eyes. Kei, handsome, suave businessman, did not often feel guilt.

The following morning dawned with a vengeance. The pounding of his head and tendrils of nausea that crept through his stomach reminded Kei, with unwarranted ferocity, that he had been drinking heavily the previous night. He emitted a muffled groan into the pillow before rolling over. His body felt ten times heavier than it should. Beside him, where Anna should have been, laid a single rose and a sealed, manila envelope. He sat up, a curious, if not hungry, look in his eyes. What he found inside, however, was obviously not appealing to his appetite. His jaw dropped, and with trembling fingers he pulled out three photographs. A folded piece of lined paper with large, loopy writing covering it fell out immediately after. Tipping the envelope upside down with an almost comical expression of horror, a gold wedding band fell out with the smallest, dullest of thuds onto the bed. Looking from the photographs to the letter, he went for the latter first.

"_My dearest Kei, as much as I've enjoyed our nights spent together in hotel/motel rooms across the city, I can't keep this up anymore. Don't get me wrong babe, it's been great -but I found something last night that I think you should know about. Hmm, actually you DO already know. But me? Nope, I didn't know you were getting married. That whole thing sort of slipped out of our conversations._"

Kei blanched and picked up the ring with is index finger and thumb. He looked at it for a moment before gulping, and returning to the letter.

"_Anyway, I found her picture in your wallet. You seem to have dropped the leather piece of shit in the middle of getting your pants off last night. And what's this on the back of the picture? Something about a few months more to go? Well, where's my invitation, Kei?! Aww, how cute! Look, she even put a smiley face! Too bad you and I were too busy in bed to discuss your future spouse. Pity. She's a cute one. Although, I would've expected bigger boobs and blonde hair. Now that we've got this cleared up, though, let's hope I never come across a way of finding 'Higurashi' shrine - and this fiancé of yours. Or there'll be more pictures where this came from, and I'll be showing them to little miss future-wife over a nice cup of tea. With all due disgust, Anna._"

Kei picked up two of the three photographs, and the remaining color in his face drained away. His heart was pounding madly in his chest. Two, unmistakably authentic pictures of Kei and Anna together - notably without their clothing - were now held in his tremulous hands. Although they were taken a few weeks beforehand, Kei was sure they'd be more than enough to send Kagome packing. Who had been taking photographs of him and her? Surely Anna hadn't suspected him before now of actually having someone back in Japan? His head buzzing with uncertainties and rage at being manipulated, he shoved the letters and pictures back into the manila envelope and nearly forgot the third photograph lying beside him.

With a jerky, awkward snatch he took the picture, and gazed at it. His eyes softened, and a frown twisted his mouth downwards. Kagome's face beamed up at him from in front of her family's shrine, her arms wrapped tight around a fully-clothed and grinning version of himself. His stomach lurched reprovingly from the many cheap beers he had consumed last night and this, in turn, made his head throb painfully. In a sudden paroxysm of frustration and guilt, he ripped the picture in his hands to shreds. After following suit with the other photographs, the letter, and finally the envelope, he made his way to the bathroom. He dropped the scraps into the small garbage can, and sank to his knees. By now, a greenish tinge had creeped into his pale complexion. Thus, without further adieu, he leaned forward, and embraced the toilet with a loud retch.

**xxx**

Kagome awoke in a haze. Eyes still closed, she buried her face deeper into the warmth of the blankets. She took a deep breath. After a moment a strange thought sliced through the groggy fog that wreathed her brain. With a slight shock, she realized she smelled something very different from the fabric softener that lightly fragranced her sheets. Her eyes snapped open to find a very amused Inu-yasha gazing at her. She gazed back at him expressionlessly.

"You smell odd."

Inu-yasha grimaced, but the amusement lingered in his eyes. "You don't even wanna know what you smell like." He shot back, gruffly. Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it as his eyes flashed mischievously. He was baiting her! _Well, two can play at this game. _She smiled benignly, the last traces of drowsiness leaving her face. Inu-yasha blinked, taken aback at her reaction.

"You know, Inu-yasha," she said, with a rather seductive edge to her voice. Inu-yasha's eyes widened as he beheld her now intense expression. "Until now, I've never really realized…" Her voice trailed off as she maneuvered closer to him. She twined her arms up around his neck and brought her mouth to his ear. "How much of a dolt you really are." With that she blew hard in his ear, and pushed him away, laughing.

Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and wiggled her toes. She was now wide awake, and somehow, feeling much more cheerful than she had in days. Warm shafts of golden, summer sunlight streamed in through the open blinds. The light played across the large bed, glimmering against Inu-yasha's silvery hair and warming his strange expression. Had Kagome chose to turn around at that precise moment, she would've seen in his eyes a startling tenderness that he had never shown her before. The affection spread from his eyes as he smiled and watched Kagome get to her feet, stretch, and head into the bathroom.

"No classes!" She announced with a smile, upon her return. Her bed-tousled hair was now pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her expression (much to Inu-yasha's combined relief and confusion) was back to it's normal, mobile self. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Inu-yasha looked up in surprise, and realized he had been staring at her. "Do today?" He echoed, half aware of her having asked him something. She restated the question, and he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, before glancing back at his pillow. "Well, what the hell do you think I wanna do? I want to sleep. You kept tossing and turning and bumping into me last night, and waking my ass up every five seconds."

At the mention of the previous night. Kagome sobered immediately. She tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear and tried to remain impassive. Unfortunately, she was rather inept at doing so. Inu-yasha unfolded his legs from beneath him and stood up. Taking her hands in his, he smiled gently. "Don't worry about it." He said, all trace of humor gone from his voice. Kagome knew that he was referring to more than just being the cause of his lack of sleep. The words cut deep into her, and she wondered to herself how she could afford to _not_ worry about it.

**xxx**

"I want to know how these bitches got MY picture!" Kei roared into the phone, "Isn't there something against this? Don't I have any rights?!" After a few more minutes of heated conversation, Kei slammed his phone shut, and glared around the hotel room.

It was a mess. The sheets and blankets were a heaping jumble of material on the bed, and the chair beside the little table near the window had been knocked over in his temper. Grumbling, he crossed the length of the room and tipped the chair back into it's correct position. He turned off the light in the bathroom with a sour look of disgust, and grabbed his bags. His phone vibrated and rang loudly. Wincing from his still not-quite-gone hangover, he flipped it open with one hand. "Hello?" he snarled into it. Kagome's voice came from the other side.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, and Kei fought hard not to scream "YES!" and hang up on her. "Yes, hun, everything is great. I've just had a bad morning, that's all." He replied, after gaining some semblance of composure. "How's everything with you and your cousin?" Kagome sputtered something rather inaudible, and Kei just replied with an affirmative. "Listen, babe, I've got a million things to do, so how about I call you later?" After hanging up, Kei slammed the hotel door behind him. A small, gold ring glinted from the wreck of bed dressings he left behind.

**xxx**


End file.
